


Elecciones

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Omegaverse, Relacioneshomosexuales, Romance, SemiAU, Yaoi, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Dar y quitar, amar y odiar. Un bucle infinito que los envuelve sin piedad.





	1. TÚ ELECCIÓN

**Hola y bienvenidos una vez más a mis creaciones sin sentido.**

**En esta emisión, comprobamos dos cosas, la primera, mi musa es una desgraciada y la segunda, realmente la musa es una p**** muy mala.**

**Algo corto, por qué necesito refrescar mis ideas y desenvolverme en otros lugares de mi zona de confort.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y sus correspondientes creadores.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 1: TÚ ELECCIÓN**

* * *

El bulto en que se terminó por convertir su abdomen, dejo como recuerdo aquellos días de puro y rudimentario entrenamiento. Expulso el aire contenido a través de sus fosas nasales, regresando su atención a los leños quemados por la vieja chimenea, disponiendo de una selecta variedad de pastelillos, panes, frutas y cereales además de contar con un libro de cuidados prenatales.

Retiro el separador de la mitad del texto, colocándolo a un lado de la charola con fruta picada, intento conseguir una nueva posición en el sillón obteniendo cero resultados ante un cansancio físico inexplicable y una llamada de atención por quien recién ingresaba a la habitación con una variada selección de ropas pequeñas, revistas y otros accesorios para el cuidado de un recién nacido.

Maldecía una y mil veces el momento en que permitió filtrar la información de su estado gestante.

Cruzo ambos brazos sobre su pecho, hablando entre dientes, mientras su acompañante arrastraba una silla de su lado derecho, bajando todo lo que cargaba entre sus brazos, estando lo suficientemente libre para pasar las manos por su estómago en suaves caricias circulares, mostrando una autentica y brillante sonrisa generando un enroscamiento de sus entrañas, subiendo el nivel de su temperatura corporal.

\- Te dije que esperaras. – Ahí termino el afecto transmitido a su bulto. Le vio hojear una de las revistas con una portada característica mostrando a varios bebés con ropas adorables de colores brillantes, sonriendo jubilosos. – Aquí dice, evitar en todo momento movimientos bruscos. – señalo con su índice la página, acercándola lo suficiente para que leyera con atención esa remarcada frase que no necesitaba ahora de un pedazo de papel impreso para su consumo en masa.

\- Grayson, ahí dice que evite movimientos bruscos que afecten mi condición física pero en cambio tú me tienes aquí como un inútil. ¡ESPERO A TU DESCENDENCIA NO ME ESTOY MURIENDO! – la exaltación tras pasar los siete días de la semana y las 24 horas del día bajo vigilancia y un riguroso estado de cuidados por un peligro de aborto dejo de ser probablemente agradable tras tener a Nightwing pegado como sanguijuela ante el más mínimo respiro. Y con el apoyo de una Ginecóloga esa alerta de aborto disminuyo exponencialmente, explicando con lujo de detalle que tal estado es normal en todo embarazo durante los primeros tres meses. – Quita esto de mi cara. – retiro la revista de un manotazo, enfurruñándose lo suficiente para hundirse en el sillón. Dejó al silencio reinar nuevamente, escuchando a Richard hojear otra de esas absurdas revistas al parecer con una sección especial sobre el cambio hormonal de las madres, ¿Cómo podía llegar a complicar tanto su situación y hacer de ello una odisea completa?

La quema de los leños en la chimenea era el único sonido de fondo, resguardando sus pensamientos.

Como ese fuego consumiendo la madera, justamente así se encontraba Richard a cada momento que ambos compartían un espacio teniendo de por medio el producto en su estómago.

Y cuando no tuviera más madera que quemar ahí terminaría de arder.

Sin embargo, si colocas nueva madera dentro del comportamiento diseñado su llama no se extinguirá.

Pero Damian lo sabe, que no tiene ese material inflamable a su disposición, ni recursos de donde obtener algo parecido.

Finalizara.

\- Bruce pregunto cuando…

\- No. – corto, tomando un pastelillo con crema café y varias frutas encima ingiriéndolo de un solo bocado, manchando parte de sus dedos y rostro. Inmediatamente fue limpiado con una servilleta por Richard, ganando una mueca divertida suya.

\- Damian, tal vez. Tú y yo. – acuno su mejilla derecha con la mano, suplicando con sus ojos que comprendiera el resto del mensaje. Lo sabía, incluso sin una señal tan obvia. Finalizo el toque, cogiendo otro pastelillo. – Je… ¿Tiene que ser así? – pregunto resignado, dejando caer el brazo y empuñándolo fuertemente.

\- Es nuestro bebé Grayson – dijo, jugando con el bizcocho glaseado – un hijo que comparte sangre, pero no podemos compartir más que la responsabilidad paternal. – volviéndolo a su posición original. – Tú no me amas y jamás lo cambiaras.

Eran palabras crueles pero no había más que decir o mentiras por formular.

El trato, vigilar la salud de Damian hasta el término del embarazo y recibir al nuevo integrante de la familia; limitando en todo momento cualquier muestra afectiva dirigida a ser romántica o planes de matrimonio.

\- Y tú nunca podrás perdonarme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin(?)**

**Y esto es lo que llamo un Omegaverse o M-preg, el punto es que tenemos a cierta bola de odio con bebé en puerta, XD.**

**Hagamos una dinámica, ustedes dejan preguntas o alguna duda y yo se las respondo mediante mi perfil, ¿Qué opinan?, ¿Les interesa?**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


	2. MÍ ELECCIÓN

**Vi esta increíble película de Batman vs Las Tortugas Ninjas y me quede con ganas de más, ahora se que existe el comic y me iré a buscarlo para leer :´v.**

**¿Y eso cómo se relaciona con el fic?**

**En ninguna forma en particular, solo expreso mi opinión ante una buena historia y para que vayan a verla, ¡ESO SI ES OTRA ONDA!**

**Disfruten su lectura.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y sus correspondientes creadores**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 2: MÍ ELECCIÓN**

* * *

El sonido de los golpes en la puerta aviso la llegada de inesperados invitados. Con lentitud se levantó de su lugar en el sillón, procurando sostener en todo momento su estómago abultado, los últimos meses dificultaban su movilidad y no era mejor teniendo que encargarse de abrir para quienes sea que fueran los del otro lado.

Adoptando su mejor sonrisa, quito el pasador, dos hombres desconocidos e impactados por su apariencia no era exactamente o que imaginaba, un vendedor de comida hubiera sido mejor.

\- Buenas noches – hablo el de cabello largo – Buscamos a… - mordió su labio, viendo a su propio acompañante inseguro de continuar. El otro asintió afirmativamente. – Damian, ¿está en casa?

\- Ehm… disculpe pero… ¿Ustedes quiénes son? – era la peor situación en que podía encontrarse, embarazada, sola en casa y con dos sujetos que le doblaban en estatura, buena idea dejar el celular conectado a la toma de corriente. Gritar ni siquiera era opción, antes morían los vecinos por sus propios problemas que ayudar a una pobre mujer cargando en su vientre un bebé.

Inseguro de responder, el otro hombre, lo tomo por el hombro haciéndole retroceder tomando la palabra. Ella trago saliva, no debía asustarse, de algún u otro modo, consiguió sobrevivir, dos hombres no son nada. – Somos… familiares de Damian – eso ni siquiera contaba como una explicación, bien podría dar la misma excusa, investigando la dirección de cualquier persona y decir, el bebé que cargo es su hijo. El de mechón blanco, bufo con exasperación – Jasson – señalo a sí mismo – y Tim – señalo al de cabellos largos - él es nuestro hermano menor. ¿Podemos verlo? – parecía más sincero y quizás preocupado. Insegura en su elección hablo.

\- No se encuentra en casa. – una verdad a medias, era mejor a nada – Y volverá tarde. Le diré que vinieron a verlo. – cerrando lentamente la puerta, creyó que con eso había terminado, pero la mano del más alto, tensando sus músculos la detuvo, ocasionando que soltara un grito por la impresión. - ¿S-si? – En ese preciso instante detestaba vivir en uno de los barrios más baratos de toda Gotham. Por el rabillo del ojo el brillo de una gota de sudor se deslizo hasta la barbilla, cayendo al suelo, salpicando imperceptiblemente. Los ojos del hombre, posados absolutamente sobre ella, moviéndose a los lados y de arriba hacia abajo, intentando distinguir lo que había dentro de la casa, desde la puerta entre abierta. Suspiro, cerrando los ojos y alejándose, soltando finalmente la puerta, guardando las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- Felicidades por el bebé. – se fue por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, olvidándose de su acompañante. A penas fue capaz de dar las gracias por sus buenos deseos – aun cuando se tratara de un extraño – conocía de modales y educación.

\- Dile a Damian que vinimos. Disculpa las molestias.

\- Claro. – Siguió al otro, apresurándose en bajar, el sonido de las tablas chirriantes delataba con que velocidad. Tal característica daba puntos al maltrecho edificio, podías saber quiénes andaban por los pasillos y en que condiciones. Cerro la puerta, colocando el seguro, uno de sus vecinos finalmente asomaba la cabeza, posiblemente para conocer el nuevo chisme con que entretener sus vidas libres de televisión por cable.

Regreso al cómodo sillón de segunda mano, tapizado con viejas sabanas de colores, buscando el libro sobre tejido para el par de zapatos en que trabajaba antes de su interrupción. Aseguraba haber visto unos con pequeños moños, también los de flores resultaban una buena elección. Tenía suficiente estambre para armar cuatro juegos del mismo color pero con diseños variados. Dejando la página marcada, tomo las agujas, enredando el hilo de estambre entre sus dedos, con la primera puntada hecha, una melódica canción fue detectada por su audición, maldijo a todos los dioses y demonios habidos y por haber.

Definitivamente hoy no era su día para tejer zapatos de bebé.

 **\- Si? –**  respondió con un gruñido.

 **\- Interrumpí algo o solo son tus hormonas. –** reconociendo al dueño de la voz, dejo escapar un pesado suspiro, pasando las agujas y estambre a un lado suyo. Acomodando el teléfono.

 **\- Termino lo que será un regalo para cuando nazca el bebé. –** dijo con tranquilidad, alisando su estómago y recargando la cabeza contra el respaldo hasta dar con el techo de frente. La voz del otro lado callo, confundiéndola por si la llamada se cortó ante la mala recepción del lugar.

 **\- …**  - espero con paciencia a que dijera algo, pero tan solo interferencia parecida a cuando la televisión pierde el cable robado del vecino.

 **\- ¿Damian? –** Pregunto confundida, primero le llamaba y ahora terminaba por colgarle sin una explicación.

 **\- Estas tomándote muchas molestias por algo insignificante. –** negando de un lado a otro, ese chico, podía ser brillante pero despistado en algunas cosas. Coloco un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, jugueteando con las pantuflas.  **– Y común en la especie para su preservación.**

 **\- ¡CLARO QUE NO!**  – Explicar por quinta vez consecutiva que dar regalos antes del nacimiento es una tradición le producía dolores de cabeza. Es más que solo… esa palabra científica que usaba, sino felicitar al padre por traer al mundo a un nuevo ser, celebrar el término de su desarrollo y darle la bienvenida al mundo.

 **\- Me provocaras sordera, el audio está perfectamente en funcionamiento.** – Un sonrojo se implanto sobre sus mejillas. Debía recordar evitar levantar la voz por teléfono, otra vez. –  **Colócalo en alta voz por lo menos para que disminuyan el nivel de gritos innecesarios.**

 **\- Lo que sea. –** Ignoro su sugerencia, reacomodándose en el sillón. –  **¿Regresas pronto?**

 **\- No, me encuentro en un rastreo de último minuto. –** girando los ojos se levantó para ir a la cocina, habría que guardar su porción en el refrigerador.

 **\- Ten cuidado. –** pidió, retirando un segundo plato de la mesa – **Supongo que esta noche no cenaremos juntos. –** dejándolo en la astillada puerta de madera que contenía unos pocos platos más.

 **\- Es correcto, así que vuelve a tu apartamento, no necesito a tu pareja pegada a la puerta reclamándome sobre sus derechos y robarme a la madre de su hijo. –** una risa mal disimulada se le escapó por la innecesaria justificación en su estadía dentro del hogar de Damian.

 **\- ¿Creí que te divertía verle llorar? –** vagos recuerdos de sonrisas altaneras y un peculiar brillo diabólico asaltaron su mente, quizás había visto mal.

 **\- En algún momento dejo de ser gracioso… -** expreso con honestidad –  **y llamo a la policía. –** agregando el punto crucial. Su rechinar de dientes delato su molestia por rememorar esa incómoda situación.

 **\- Ugh… cierto, lamento aquello. –** Por poco y tiene a todo el departamento de Gotham afuera del edificio creyendo que era retenida a la fuerza, varias disculpas más tarde, evitaron salir ante el medio público –  **Pero, eres el único con quien puedo hablar sobre esto. –** Tapo las ollas con sopa y verduras, jalando la puerta del refrigerador lo suficiente para que no se cerrara al soltarla e ir por las ollas a guardar. Gracias a sus asistencias al hospital, descubrió un pequeño grupo de autoayuda para madres y padres solteros y primerizos. No dudo al inscribirse junto a un acompañante, el cual refutaba con estar demasiado ocupado para ello.

 **\- Asistir a tus reuniones prenatales al hospital debe satisfacer tu urgencia por fraternizar con personas en condición de embarazo. –** usaba palabras difíciles de entender, al menos para ella, de forma que olvidara el tema o diera por concluida la conversación.

 **\- Iría, si vas tú. –** chantaje, bastante desgastado para este punto, pero, si no iban la próxima reunión terminarían ambos botados – **Ya detente en esas misiones por tu trabajo, la salud de ambos es primero. –** definitivamente lo estaba chantajeando, seria ruin, cruel y malvada, pero si eso evitaba que su más cercano "amigo" se matara junto al bebé dentro suyo, jamás se lo perdonaría. Un Omega que constantemente lucha por sobrevivir es de admirar y respetar. Su condición dentro de la sociedad es despreciable, minimizada e incluso ridiculizada, constantemente usados solo cuando algunas familias son incapaces de tener hijos o por mera diversión.

En Gotham, aquellos reconocidos como Omegas, son aún más violentados, escondidos en el mundo bajo, pocos de los que viven junto a Alfas son amantes, unos cuantos casados con Betas. Y Damian, entre todos ellos, escala esa gran pirámide importándole lo de menos como saldrá de lastimado, si consigue ser mejor, lo considerara un trabajo bien hecho.

 **\- …**   **-** Un largo silencio fue puesto, ¿Donde estaba su voz molesta?,

**\- Hablo en-**

**\- Voy a colgar –** le interrumpió rudamente. Brinco en su lugar, ¿Cómo diablos paso de estar callado a…? la línea quedo vacía, solo escuchando un timbre rebotando.

 **\- ¿Qué?, ¡no!, Damian, ¡HEY! –** puso el teléfono sobre sus dos manos, hablándole como si el otro fuera capaz de escucharle. Intento remarcar desde la opción de llamadas recibidas, no había número, ni registro, paso a la sección de contactos, nada. – Pequeño bastardo tecnológico. Con que no se maten será suficiente. – pidió esperando que esas palabras llegasen hasta el de ojos jade. Volvería a la comodidad del sofá tapizado ridículamente, terminaría sus pares de zapatos y vería a ese muchacho ingresar poa la puerta, mandarlo a un baño para que comiera la cena que con tanto esfuerzo preparo.

* * *

_Maldecía una y mil veces su lógica de un lugar barato. Sin elevador y con bolsas en cada mano hasta el infernal cuarto piso. ¡Lo que toda embarazada necesita!_

_Forzar innecesariamente sus músculos, con el estómago botándole hacia adelante, seguramente divirtiendo al pequeño dentro, al menos uno podía disfrutar el paseo. Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, seco el sudor, dejando las bolsas recargadas sobre la pared. Un pequeño esfuerzo más, pensar en los pisos resultaba motivante que contar los escalones._

_Uno, dos, tres… alguien venia subiendo, uno de sus vecinos, otro idiota desconsiderado que la vería hiperventilada y pasaría de largo. Al menos podría asesinarlo con los ojos y levantar sus dedo medio, nada como un buen insulto para relajarla._

_Alzo la vista, asombrándola, definitivamente no se trataba de un vecino conocido, alguien nuevo y joven. Con las palabras atoradas para dar un adecuado recibimiento verbal, el joven continúo su camino, deteniéndose frente a ella, sujetando las bolsas con sus compras._

_\- ¿Hasta dónde? – ni siquiera un saludo cortés o palabras de disculpa por la desconsideración a su estado. - ¿Y bien? – abrió y cerró su boca consecutivamente, sacudiendo su cabeza._

_\- C-cuarto… ahm… p-piso… por favor. – un ligero asentimiento y él comenzó a subir sin esperarla o comenzar con una amena plática. Parpadeo continuamente, olvidando su cansancio y siguiendo al misterioso joven, llego al cuarto piso donde le esperaba con las bolsas aun en mano. Con cuidado tomo las bolsas en sus manos, asegurando que lo único que restaba era entrar a su apartamento y guardar el resto dentro de la alacena. – Ehm… Gracias._

_\- No es nada, considerando que mi puerta está justo frente a la suya. Simplemente aproveche el ejercicio._

_\- Oh… b-bien.- amable pero arisco. Un adolescente huyendo de casa – Aun así, gracias, considerando que somos solo desconocidos y eso… - intento bromear para aligerar el ambiente y él solo levanto una ceja, alejándose para ir a su nuevo hogar. – E-espera… S-soy Prehnita tu vecina y… lo que trato de… si tu… cualquier cosa mi puerta está abierta.- señalo con el perfecto ejemplo físico. Se estaba avergonzando a si misma con un adolescente que ni su nombre había escuchado aun y quizás ni diría._

_\- Tomare eso a consideración. Prehnita._

_\- C-claro, en confianza. – dándole la espalda, giro el picaporte ingresando sin girarse a verla, pero antes de cerrar, susurro su nombre, siendo atrapado por la mujer. - ¿Damian?_

* * *

Acorde al registro térmico del apartamento estaban solo dos figuras, una mujer y un feto dentro suyo en proceso de gestación. Retiro los lentes, girando a ver a su compañero. La misión consistía en comprobar la localización de Damian Wayne, informar de ello al padre de este, formular un plan no invasivo regresándolo a la mansión.

Pero el mocoso ahora tenía una mujer embarazada viviendo con él, mintiendo por él – probablemente – e informándole sobre su reciente visita. - ¿Posicionaste su ubicación? – Jason se sentó en el filo del techo bebiendo a su lata de cerveza, cambiando la visión de sus binoculares para tener una visión aumentada de la mujer embarazada.

\- Sí, aunque no tiene sentido. – tecleo varias combinaciones de códigos hasta tener un plano del lugar. Giro la pantalla a Jason, señalándolo con el índice el edificio de apartamentos y a unos cuantos metros desde donde Damian llamo. – Es la esquina del teléfono público.

\- No vi nada… ¡SE ESCAPO! – Tim le indico que mirara la esquina, mismo teléfono que estaba destrozado completamente con un gran cartel de "NO FUNCIONA" y grafitis por doquier. – Que mierda…

\- Coloco un dispositivo de desviación a cualquier medio comunicativo en un rango menor a un kilómetro, si él llama, al colgar, manda su posición a ese teléfono público y luego borra su registro completamente del teléfono al que llamo.

\- Mocoso del demonio. – aplasto la lata derramando entre sus dedos el líquido restante. Masajeó el puente de su nariz, retirándose los binoculares. – Bruce y Dick volverán dentro de dos meses.

\- Y ese bebé nacerá. Crees que sea de…

\- Desapareció sin razón, cabe la posibilidad. – se levantó de la orilla, girando para quedar frente a Tim – Dejamos una cámara cerca de la entrada al edificio y en su puerta, vayamos a avisarle a Alfred y conseguir comida.

\- Se puede escapar.

\- Y volveríamos a repetir todo esto, no hay diferencia, vamos a conseguir algo de comer. – el de cabello largo, negó, guardando la computadora dentro de su mochila. – A todo esto, ¿Por qué no es Dick quien lo busca?

\- Salió a con los Titanes esa misma mañana que no localizamos a Damian por su comunicador.

\- Hmmm, ¿Lo planeo, cierto? – yendo por las escaleras contra incendios, Tim le sonrió, asintiendo por descubrir ese detalle obvio después de siete meses. – No todos somos copias lambisconas de Batman.

\- Cállate Jason.

* * *

_Sentía una gran atracción por ese masajeador eléctrico del mini súper, comprarlo reduciría significativamente el cansancio justo en las plantas de sus pies a la vez que mermaría el presupuesto de comestibles y medicamentos. Llenaría esa tina plástica con agua caliente, le arrojaría sal y quizás un poco de jabón perfumado, su mini jacuzzi de casi diez dólares valía lo justo y necesario._

_Como toda una ganadora, levanto los brazos hasta donde pudo con bolsas felicitándose por el trabajo bien hecho de llegar al cuarto piso. Pocos metros y sus pies descansarían en agua caliente y sal._

_Parado de espaldas, recargado a su puerta se encontraba Damian, con una sonrisa le saludo, llevaba ya un mes en el edifico y la última vez que habían conversado fue desde la ayuda con las bolsas. No le respondió, parecía ausente, preocupada sujeto su hombro, llamándole y sacudiéndolo ligeramente. Reacciono alzando el rostro, dejando caer una caja rectangular con la imagen de un producto que ella reconoció instantáneamente._

_\- Largo. – voz dolorosamente rasposa. No tardo en preocuparse por él._

_\- Damian acaso… tu…_

_\- ¡NO ES DE TU INTERES MUJER! – jaloneo el brazo, chocando con la puerta detrás suyo. Cubierto por la ira y frustración, temor e incertidumbre de lo que pasaría a continuación. Un joven, pasando por algo que tal vez le correspondería pero a una edad más madura. – Lárgate, tu… - dejo las bolsas, apoyando nuevamente la mano en el hombro del chico, usando un poco de más fuerza para que le viera. Usando la mejor voz de todas y con una amplia sonrisa, hablo._

_\- Recibí un paquete de galletas caseras de mi tía, honestamente son deliciosas pero demasiadas. ¿Comerías algunas conmigo?_

- _…_   _\- ojos maravillosamente verdes, cual jades preciosas. Curioso color y ella con un curioso nombre de una piedra del mismo tono. Autentica ironía. – Te dije que… te largues – volvió las manos puños, resultando esa segunda advertencia como una amenaza._

_\- Sí, sí. – agito la mano, restándole importancia – Pero comamos unos galletas con algo de té, compre un set maravilloso y no había tenido oportunidad de usarlo. Vamos. – usando algo de fuerza, cargo el resto de bolsas con una mano mientras la otra tomaba a Damian de la suya. Deteniéndose a abrir, comprobó que él continuara a pocos centímetros de ella – Sabes, momentos como estos, no tienes que pasarlos completamente solo. – el click de la puerta sonó, invitándole a entrar – Porque habrá quien te escuche, Damian. Siempre los hay._

_Un paso hacia adelante, luego otro e ingreso con la mujer detrás de él, cerrando la puerta._

_¿Por dónde comenzar?_

* * *

\- Grayson – el frio clima otorgo forma a su aliento, apreciando el rio de sangre corriendo tras el desmantelamiento de un grupo mercenario que recién ingresaba al norte de Europa. El estómago comenzaba a pesarle cada vez más, el momento de escuchar a su molesta vecina había llegado. – No te necesitamos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Una pequeña continuación al anterior.**

**Espero y sea más entendible o lograra ponerlos en contexto a la situación.**

**Gracias por su lectura.**

**Posdata: El anterior fue menos de 1000 palabras y pensé, bueno este será de unas 1000 palabras, gran sorpresa cuando llegue a más de 2000, no salió como esperaba pero estoy satisfecha.**

**Cada una de mis historia de DickDami no se relaciona entre sí, solo cuando lo menciono es el caso, algún parecido entre ciertas historias es porque manejo el mismo concepto pero no doy muchas explicaciones.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


	3. ELECCIÓN CORRECTA

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo ingeniado por mi persona, gracias, gracias.**

**¿Cuánto durara? No tengo ni idea, pero no será muy largo XD.**

**Simple y sencillo.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y sus correspondientes creadores**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 3: ELECCIÓN CORRECTA**

* * *

Peino su cabello hacia atrás, dejando libre su frente, soltó un suspiro, observando el cuerpo reposando en las sabanas de su cama. Inhalo desganado, apreciando que los primeros rayos de mañana se colaban indiscretamente por entre las cortinas, no era tan temprano pero no demasiado tarde. Decidió salir lentamente, apreciando un brazo deslizarse desde su cintura quedando apoyado en el colchón; iría por una ducha a otra habitación, bajaría a desayunar y ya decidiría el resto después.

Camino descalzo por la habitación, pasando por ropas desperdigadas en el suelo y algunos trozos cercanos a la cama, busco en el armario, calzoncillos limpios, un pijama y dos toallas, colocando una alrededor de su cintura y llevándose la otra en mano. Se detuvo al girar el pomo de la puerta, mirando sobre su hombro a quien continuaba durmiendo, ¿estaba siendo un cobarde?, por supuesto que no, solo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, mantener distancia y calmar sus nervios.

Y que esto no fue real.

_\- R-Richard…_

Cubrió sus oídos, el recuerdo de su voz empeoraba su situación, mandando escalofríos por cada parte de su cuerpo. Abandono la habitación procurando disminuir el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, vio por ambas direcciones del pasillo y agudizo su oreja. Con el perímetro asegurado, dio vuelta a su izquierda, contando sus pisadas hasta dar con una habitación sin uso, al ingresar se percató de la diferencia aromática en el aire, polvo y suciedad, nada dulce y picante provocándole babear y encajar sus caninos sobre carne. Trago el excedente de saliva, secando la poca que comenzó a gotear, ingreso al cuarto de baño, dejando sus ropas cerca del lavamanos, retiro la toalla y entro directo a la regadera, accionando el agua sin medir su temperatura.

Necesitaba una ducha fría, retiro los rastros secos de sudor, suciedad y manchas de sangre dejadas en su espalda, llevo su diestra hacia atrás tocando el rasguño, ardía por el agua cayendo directo pero no era comparable a las múltiples heridas sufridas de sus patrullajes y misiones.

\- Dolor – susurro para sí mismo, quedándose estático bajo el chorro. Las imágenes de ese cuerpo bajo suyo, sus gritos, sus lágrimas, su tacto caliente y el maravilloso aroma, abrió los ojos notando que su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar por una traición de su mente, temblando intento tocarse pero se detuvo, empujando su mano y golpeando la pared de la regadera. Fue su culpa, definitivamente, no era mejor a ninguna de las despreciables escorias que se ha esforzado en encerrar tras las rejas y en Arkham. Hizo algo imperdonable, horrible y despreciable. Robo y traiciono a quien juro proteger y consiguió que abriera su corazón, tenía su confianza y pisoteo sin consideración solo por… por…

_\- R-Richard… n-necesito… a t-ti en mí…  
_

Dio golpe tras golpe a la pared, lastimando sus nudillos, esforzándose en parar la voz y recuerdos, si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo, evitaría su regreso dos horas antes de lo previsto, esa discusión en la cueva e intentar arreglarlo en una habitación cerrada.

Al apagar la regadera, sus movimientos se volvieron mecánicos, asegurando que cada aparte de su cuerpo estuviera completamente seca, colocándose la ropa limpia, olfateo su piel, satisfecho por no detectar la presencia del aroma que baña su habitación. Colgó ambas toallas del tubo de la cortina de baño dejándolas para secar, llevo la mano a su estómago sintiendo el crujir de sus tripas pidiendo por comida.

Cuido cada una de sus pisadas hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, pego su oreja esperando el sonido de pies descalzos o algún portazo, silencio absoluto, aun podía tener un poco de tranquilidad.

Llego a la cocina en más tiempo del que su estómago disponía a soltar sonidos menos que estéticos, asomo la mitad de su cabeza, ni un alma, ni un simpático viejo mayordomo con el más delicioso desayuno preparado y café recién hecho. Fue a por algo simple, cereal con leche, preparo su manjar, sentándose en la barra, saboreando cada cucharada de hojuelas azucaradas remojadas en leche. Casi por beber el contenido restante, observo una nota pegada al tostador, sorbió el líquido, limpiándose con la manga, quito el papel y comenzó a leer cada letra finamente escrita con una caligrafía inigualable.

Una risa seca escapo inconscientemente, arrugando el papel, dejándolo caer. Por supuesto solo él podía tener un tipo de suerte envidiable para cualquiera de su tipo, que desgraciadamente no debía actuar en este momento y menos así.

El papel arrugado en el suelo dejaba ver una parte del mensaje: "Amos Richard y Damian, he salido con el amo Bruce a Metrópolis a la apertura de un nuevo orfanato… volveremos mañana por la noche…"

\- ¿Nadando en tu propia miseria, Grayson? – alzo la mirada con pánico, buscando al dueño de esa voz, nada. Comenzar a alucinar era una clara muestra de su pésimo estado moral, comenzaba a romperse en diminutos fragmentos, ¿enloquecería?, probablemente. Recibir una paliza de Batman le vendría bien, tras tomar la virginidad de un adolescente omega, de Robin y del hijo de Bruce Wayne, un terrible crimen alrededor de un individuo.

Deposito el plato hondo en el lavaplatos, volvería a la habitación y se disculparía aun si no enmienda nada era lo menos que podía hacer, luego quizás esperar a Bruce contarle los hechos y dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Exhibirlo públicamente y comido por los medios no sería el peor de los castigos, incluso parecía una opción suave.

\- Estoy muerto. – dijo al pie de las escaleras, apretando sus puños con las mangas del pijama entre ellas.

\- ¿Por aprovecharte durante mí celo? – por supuesto que su "Pepe Grillo" le tiraba en cara y sin consideración la honesta verdad usando la voz en sus profundos recuerdos amoldad al hecho presente. Subiría y entonces él… - Realmente eres más idiota de lo que pensaba. – detuvo su tren de pensamiento, palideciendo en el acto, el cerebro es capaz de reproducir el recuerdo consciente de ciertos elementos y alterarlos a placer según esa información, ¿tres veces seguidas?, estaba por caer en locura o ¿enserio Damian estaba ahí?

No se atrevía a levantar los ojos y encontrarse con su cuerpo repleto de heridas provocadas por él, el de ojos verdes se adelantó, quedando a un solo escalón de Richard, con un espacio reducido no quedo de otra que encararlo, fue la velocidad en que se puso derecho, quedando sus rostros unidos por el roce de sus narices, los escalones hacían magia al igual que la pubertad en Damian. Escuchaba cada latido de su corazón bombear a una rapidez aterradora, el sudor escapando por sus poros, la boca seca y unas tremendas ganas de regresar su desayuno al exterior. Sus propias lágrimas escurrían traicioneras buscando una justificación, estúpido y mil veces estúpido, solo empeoraría todo.

Es un héroe, es Nightwing, ha protegido a Gotham desde sus días de Robin y regresa en ayuda de Batman cuando es solicitado. Vergonzoso, denigrante, nunca más se pararía frente a Bruce o verlo a los ojos, no podía con la propia mirada de Damian. Hizo repeticiones de respiraciones profundas, sorbiendo con ello el moco escapando por su nariz y secando las lágrimas, en ningún momento el de ojos jade hablo o continúo con sus comentarios recubiertos en desprecio. Noto que las ropas de este consistían en unos pantalones hasta el tobillo y una camisa de manga tres cuartos, de un color liso, portando unas pantuflas, había gotas cayendo al piso. La idea de que imito su actuar en pasar al baño y bajar por comida atravesó por el entretejido de su mente, accionando un interruptor, puso las manos sobre los hombros del menor comenzando por un análisis de su estado físico, las marcas, moretones y especialmente detrás de su cuello, una increíble tranquilidad zambulló a Richard, sin marca, ni siquiera un colmillo.

\- No hay unión. – sonrió encantado, deseoso por estrechar en sus brazos a Damian. Detuvo esas intenciones al escuchar un gruñido proveniente del menor, con su no tan común jovialidad invito a Damian a comer algo, el cereal estaría bien, un segundo plato le vendría bien también.

Un platillo común que sin habilidad culinarias cualquiera haría, incluso en momentos como estos donde Alfred esta fuera de casa y no desean el regaño del mayordomo por juguetear en su cocina, otra vez. Otro tazón más a lavar, los platos no eran dificultad para Alfred siempre y cuando su amada cocina continuara intacta.

Damian tenía la mitad del plato, clavando su mirada en Richard, no perdiendo detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos, el de ojos azules agradecía disponer de la casa para ellos solos – por el momento – con su nausea controlada, ahora solo necesitaba dejar ciertos asuntos resueltos.

\- Aquello fue mi primer celo. – tomo la palabra el menor de los murciélagos, dejando sus ojos centrados en el batidillo en que volvió su cereal. Eligio escuchar antes de hablar, tal vez unos minutos más sin abrir su boca servirían para algo. – Condición que fue ocultada por mi propio abuelo – ladeo la esquina de su labio – Imagínate Grayson, el heredero de la Liga de los Asesinos, un guerrero diseñado y entrenado para ser perfecto – golpeo con sus palmas la barra - ¡REDUCIDO A UNA CRIATURA QUE PROCREA!, ¡LA PERRA DE CUALQUIER ALFA! – arrojo el plato, estrellándose contra el refrigerador dejando escurrir su contenido, tendrían que arreglar aquello antes de que Alfred volviera. – Respóndeme Grayson – el cuerpo de Damian tembló, no por miedo o preocupación sino una incalculable ira que retenía por su capacidad de autocontrol pulida por los años. Ojos afilados y estrechándose con un ceño fruncido remarcado, parecido a una bestia en cautiverio. - ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

\- D-Dami… - el peso de la responsabilidad aumento a una tonelada, oprimiendo sus pulmones para el viaje del aire justo por ellos. Sintió la resequedad de su garganta, había palabras por decir pero no era capaz de formularla en oraciones. – Me iré – concluyo, evadiendo a Damian, comenzando a retirarse de la cocina. El de ojos jade hizo chillar las patas de la silla al arrastrarla para levantarse y detenerlo, pero Richard paro, siguiendo de espalda, de esa forma podía hablar con él. – Comprare una caja de pastillas para prevención de embarazo – una aterradora posibilidad que eligió abandonar inmediatamente. – También hay supresores de feromonas en la cueva., alguno puede funcionar.

Sin reclamos, gritos o insultos, su salida fue silenciosa y cruel, necesitaba colocar tierra de por medio, una gruesa capa de tierra.

* * *

El edificio de 6 pisos comenzaba a caerse a pedazos, pintura vieja, paredes quebradas, manchas de una difícil identificación y los vidrios del primer piso rotos parcialmente o en totalidad, cubiertos por bolsas plásticas. No podía reclamar nada, se trataba de una misión, incluso su vestimenta iba a cordel al vecindario, jeans viejos, tenis usados, una camisa con algún logotipo de rock copiado y una sudadera con capucha. Las voces molestas y preocupadas resonaron en su oreja, asintiendo a cada uno a pesar de que parecía más una interferencia de sonido.

Observo sobre su hombro al edificio del frente, notando un pequeño brillo moviéndose lateralmente, todo listo para comenzar.

Un hombre canoso con ropas gastadas y descoloridas barría cerca de las escaleras de espaldas a él, detrás de esta podía ver un par de puertas y a su lado otras tres. Llamo al viejo, saludándole con amabilidad, teniendo una mirada ojerosa y cansada, analizándolo de pies a cabeza, intentando averiguar si era un turista idiota perdido o algún idiota sin suerte. Extrajo un arrugado papel del bolsillo en sus jeans, desdoblándolo lentamente, alisándolo de forma que su contenido fuera de más fácil entendimiento, al menos quería asegurar que su fachada continuara. Entrecerró los ojos, pronunciando con lentitud el nombre de quien buscaba y señalaron como inquilina del edificio; no tardo en que el viejo, llamado Joeh, riera divertido, mostrando sus dientes podridos y caídos.

\- Cuarto piso, el número 19. – agradeció por la información, subiendo las escaleras, escuchando al hombre decir: "Esa mujer solo causa problemas, como siempre".

Miradas desconfiadas, curiosos al asecho, coqueteos descarados e insinuaciones que podían colocar su vida en el peldaño de la muerte. ¿Dónde se había metido a vivir?

Un timbre en su auricular anunciando el cambio de frecuencia a una privada, quedándose a mitad del tercer piso, escuchando los susurros por la elección de quien tomaría hablaría primero.

 **\- Esta dentro**  – asintió, esperando por algo más -  **… Lo que vas a ver puede sorprenderte más de la cuenta.**

 **\- Soy consciente de ello, por eso fue mi elección venir. –** una ligera risa, dándole la razón.

 **\- Dick, él vive con alguien más.**   **Puede ser una trampa, seguro o camuflaje, en los dos meses de vigilancia, salían juntos regresaban juntos, dejaron su rutina hace cinco semanas.**

 **\- Gracias, Tim –** su tono de voz fue rasposo, una verdad innegable que se acercaba, no consideraba encontrarse listo para enfrentarla, por mucho que esto fuera a suceder. -  **¿Algo más?**

\- …  **No Dick, nada. –** casi a punto de colgar, escucho un reclamo y maldición, teniendo otra voz en su oreja, casi reventándole el tímpano -  **¡El mocoso demoniaco tiene a una mujer que puede ser su pareja!, sácalo de una vez antes de que el viejo Bruce nos dé una tediosa charla sobre responsabilidad y compañerismo por no llevar a su engendro.** – satisfechos de sí mismo, corto la línea.

Parpadeo confuso, ¿Damian con una mujer?, ¿Una mujer embarazada?, aquella información no podían tener menos sentido, su hermano menor escapo por la terrible experiencia donde lo envolvió como su víctima, causado por los peores instintos acondicionados de una naturaleza innecesaria. Esperaba que aquello nunca se supiera y permaneciera como una mancha oscura, para ello tomo trabajos peligrosos, misiones largas, equipos alejados de la ciudad e incluso continente. Luego de encontrarse con Bruce en su misión de dos meses tuvo la noticia de primera instancia.

\- " _Damian desapareció. Fue en una misión de reconocimiento, usando las nuevas cámaras instaladas para Oracle" –_  un padre preocupado por su hijo menor, no un héroe de capa –  _"Apago su transmisor en un rango que fuera de difícil localización y en un punto ciego de las cámaras. Jason y Tim siguen buscando pero no tienen una pista concreta" –_ desesperación transmitida por el antifaz – " _¿Sabes algo Richard?_ "

Por supuesto que conocía las respuestas, lo demás consistía en otorgarlas con valor de pronunciarlos y conseguir ser expiado por sus pecados, ¿serviría asistir a alguna iglesia?, ¿confesarse con un Padre?, ¿entregarse a la policía?

Nada de aquello, tan solo redimirse, encarando por lo que prefirió escapar, ¿Fue lo mejor?, probablemente, si solo Damian no hubiera dejado a su familia aprovechándose de un patrullaje, hablaría con él, lo llevaría a la fuerza de ser necesario y si era el fin de su relación a causa suya, que así fuera.

Fueron tres golpes seguidos con los que dio un lapso de tiempo suficiente para llegar y abrir, podía escuchar el movimiento dentro del apartamento, paredes delgadas en punto de caer con un soplo de viento, finalmente la puerta fue entre abierta, corriendo por su mente un rollo de película con cada opción que podría tomar y donde le llevaría, ¿discutir?, ¿correr detrás suyo?, ¿amenazas?

Hoy lo finalizaría.

\- ¿Si? – Una mujer de piel morena, cabello castaño rizado sujetado en una coleta, ojos verdes opaco, usando un pijama holgado gris con estrellas despegadas de brillo perdido. Lo que causo el corto circuito fue la bebé entre sus brazos, compartiendo algunos de sus rasgos pero un tono de verde más brillante casi idéntico al de Damian, imposible, ¿Un Omega puede tener hijos con una Beta? - ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – arrullaba a la pequeña sosteniendo un biberón con formula en su boca procurando que sus movimientos fueran lentos y no provocar que se atragantara con este. Quedo prendado por la imagen protagonizada por esa desconocida y su hija, despertaba en él un sentimiento paternal – Disculpe, ¿erro el número de apartamento? – fuera de foco la mujer ya estaba lista para cerrar, bloqueándole el paso para cualquier posibilidad de búsqueda. Aclaro su garganta y con la mejor sonrisa fingida de torpeza y nervios inicio su explicación, consiguiendo un cambio de actitud de la mujer que entrecerró rápidamente, siendo detenida por su fuerza implementada con la palma derecha y la punta del pie izquierdo. – Váyase, por favor.

\- No – rechazo la solicitud, luchando con una mujer que cargaba un bebé y dejo caer el biberón de esta, necesitaba presionar, adentrarse y aclarar de una vez por todas esas series de malentendidos que los terminaron por conducir a esta situación. Indudablemente, ese bebé no era de Damian, porque él nunca…

\- ¡LARGO, LARGO DE AQUÍ! – grito aterrada en una señal de auxilio para sus vecinos si es que podían salir más allá de un ojo o puerta entre abierta. La lucha se prolongaría suficiente para escuchar alguna patrulla llegar pero el llanto de la bebé lo corto de tajo, ella soltó la puerta, comenzó a arrullarla recargándola en su hombro, dando palmaditas en su espalda – Daki se buena, se buena cariño. – con una distancia prudente de la mujer pero ya en el marco de la puerta, ella perdió el color al notarlo, abrazando a su pequeña hija que ya había dejado de llorar. – Por…

\- ¡Prehnita! – ella giro al reconocer su nombre, dejándole otra mirada insegura al encaminarse a una pared que cubría a alguien. Bajo el tono de su voz, casi susurrando, dificultándole escuchar pero ya no había necesidad de presionarse, él mismo dio a conocer su auténtica presencia. Con un suspiro vio a Prehnita asentir regresando con él, cerrando la puerta colocando nuevamente el seguro e invitándolo a tomar asiento en un sillón.

\- Espere aquí, no tarda. – ella se fue tras la pared nuevamente, ¿quizás hay estaba la habitación?, espero con las manos empuñadas sobre sus rodillas, el tiempo pasaba lentamente, cada segundo le parecía una eternidad, bajo la mirada ocultándolo entre sus largos cabellos al detectar su presencia acompañándole en la habitación. Fue hasta que se colocó delante suyo que escucho su voz, casi le parecía haberla olvidado. Tenía que decirle a lo que fue, "Damian regresa, Bruce está a punto de poner Gotham para arriba sino estas para el medio día", convincente, gracioso y fraternal, respondería con lo patético y soez del argumento, discutirían un poco y el resultado tenerlo en casa.

Abrió la boca con su mejor ceño fruncido, dejaría el discurso auto preparado fluir y la verdad refresco su ser, ropa holgada y barata, la combinación de colores fue cambiada por comodidad, una manta sobre sus hombros, enojo combinado con cansancio, sus cabellos largos llegándole a la frente, un bulto bajo su pecho donde se supone es el estómago, tan grande y redondo, sujetado por una mano. - ¿Te comió la lengua el Joker, Grayson? – cuidando sus pasos llego al sillón contiguo, apoyándose para tomar asiento dejando escapar un poco de aire.

\- T-tu… e-estas… p-pero… ¿c-cómo? – Damian alzo una ceja, llevándose la mano izquierda al rostro colocando su índice en la frente y el pulgar a la punta de su nariz, negando.

\- Rápidamente puedes olvidar lo que va en contra de tu moral, por lo que veo – su corazón latió, el frio calo por sus entrañas. – Felicidades Grayson, tendrás un bebé. – extendió sus brazos con una gran sonrisa lastimosa – Estoy embarazado.

Amenazas, explicaciones, confusiones, sus voces imparables en el auricular. Si, el también odia lo que ha hecho, pensando que fue para mejor, ignorando que había alguien más involucrado, fue su egoísmo y miedo lo que bloqueo toda mirada fuera de su zona segura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Continuara?**

**Todo se reduce a posibilidades y las elecciones que haga, ¿Qué buen spam no creen?**

**Aclaremos algunas cosas por si no han comprendido la temporalidad que estoy manejando (Y porque quería ver si adivinaban, jaja)**

**El primer capítulo es cuando Dick y Damian están juntos, el primero decide hacerse cargo de Damian pero NO HAY SENTIMIENTOS DE POR MEDIO.**

**El segundo capítulo es un regreso al pasado, cuando Damian decidió dejar la mansión al enterarse de su condición, pensando que él solo podría solucionarlo, incluyendo su amor por Dick. Prehnita no es nada de Damian, salvo la amable vecina que ayudo al adolescente.**

**¿Y el tercero?, junten las piezas ustedes para entender XDDD, spoileo mi propia historia y eso le quita gracia.**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


	4. ELECCIÓN APRESURADA

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Honestamente me siento bastante prolifera con este fic, supongo que por la temática y también que no tenía un momento de esparcimiento tan único en el que puedo explayarme a libertad, es un sentimiento agradable por lo que tendrán un par de capítulos más, es decir, el final de esta historia se acerca.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y apoyarme.**

**Notas:**

  * [Presente]
  * _[Pasado]_
  * ["Pensamientos"]
  * **[Teléfono]**



**Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y sus correspondientes creadores**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 4: ELECCIÓN APRESURADA**

* * *

Puso la tetera oxidada sobre el fuego de la estufa procurando controlar la llama para subir gradualmente la temperatura del agua hasta el hervor deseado, en dos tazas vació el resto de hojas de té, agrego tres cucharadas de azúcar a una y cinco cucharadas a la otra. Saco un plato extenso colocando varios panecillos esponjados apilándolos en una pirámide de tres pisos, con la satisfacción de su resultado conto cinco minuto más hasta escuchar el sonido del vapor chillando fuera de la tetera. Por el rabillo del ojo capto a su acompañante en la cocina, deseándole los buenos días y con la punta de su dedo derecho guiándole para desayunar huevos y tocino, algo de jugo con semillas dentro y un tarro grande de mermelada, fue al refrigerador sacando el envase de leche.

\- Eres vegetariano, ¿No estas excediéndote? – genuina preocupación en su tono de voz fue detectada mientras tomaba asiento frente al esplendido manjar preparado. Lo escucho bufar, frunciendo el entrecejo, caminando unos pasos de la estufa a la mesa de madera.

\- Ha este punto del embarazo todo me provoca nauseas, cocinar alimentos de origen animal va junto a eso por lo que es de ayuda para que tu tengas que comer, se agradecida. – concluyo firme, dándole la espalda y tomando un trapo con el que sujetar la tetera, vaciando el agua calentada en las tazas.

Ella mantuvo la boca cerrada, apretando los labios en una firme línea, una amigable forma de explicarle sobre su turno de cocinar. Con tenedor y cuchillo en mano dio inicio a la degustación detectando inmediatamente un uso excesivo de aceite y sal, bastante requemado en ciertas zonas, manjar que empeoraría su flora intestinal. – "Comida es comida" – pensó ante el regusto aceitoso y salado expandiéndose por su paladar. Pronto la taza de té llego a su salvación más los panecillos en el centro de la mesa; con un brillo de alegría bebió de un trago el contenido quemándose en el proceso, lamentándose de su lengua sensible, soplo el vapor dando un sorbo discreto que desvaneció los sabores tan ásperos de su desayuno, considerando seriamente en repartir las tareas del hogar dejando la cocina fuera de estas.

El peli negro finalmente le acompaño a la mesa sentándose a su lado, poniendo en su plato tres panecillos, tomando uno y poniéndole una gruesa capa de mermelada de frambuesa con pequeños trozos cortados, comiéndolo de un solo bocado.

Prehnita disfruto de su azucarada bebida con el desayuno peor hecho de todos y panecillos cubiertos de mermelada, ideal para una mañana de domingo, siempre y cuando se tratara de su rutinaria mañana de domingo al cumplirse ya casi un año de conocerse, bajando la taza de sus labios, miro al joven que comía su cuarto panecillo bañado ahora en azúcar con trozos de durazno. Suspiro en agotamiento, rascando bajo su nariz y poniendo ambas manos a cada lado del plato, definitivamente alguien tiene que ser el adulto en ese momento, una vez más le correspondía la batuta innecesariamente. – Damian – al pronunciar su nombre el muchacho le miro con medio panecillo colgando de su boca. Prehnita resistió reír por una expresión ridícula e infantil que en ninguna ocasión le ha visto al peli negro, con un tic en el ojo, llevo sus manos para cubrir su boca tosiendo ruidosamente, eliminando cualquier rastro de burla. Segundo intento – Damian, ¿Hay algo que gustes explicarme? – cruzo los dedos sobre la mesa, manteniendo una expresión seria, el joven solo la miro en silencio, continuando con su desayuno, definitivamente iba a evadir el tema hasta que fuera resuelto de una forma tan poco ortodoxa que ella necesitaría una terapia que le señalara su realidad y que este joven de cabello negro y con embarazo de siete meses no se trataba de una mera alucinación al pasar la mayor parte de su propio embarazo sola. – Juro que esto va a ponerse incomodo sino me di…

\- ¿Qué quieres? – fue su turno de regresar la pregunta, arrojando el resto del panecillo sobre el plato, limpiándose las migas con su pulgar izquierdo. – Obviamente no existe otra explicación, aquel es el padre de la cría que está creciendo en mi interior, los otros dos que vinieron antes de él son perros callejeros adoptados por mi padre y… - Prehnita levanto la mano deteniendo el desfase emocional de Damian - ¿Entonces?, si no te gust-

\- Por supuesto que conozco tu opinión sobre tu familia – retomo la palabra teniendo al peli negro con la mirada ladeada y fruncida – eso me lo dejaste claro – se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, tranquilizando su respiración, su desayuno ya solo sabría a aceite frio – lo que necesito saber es, ¿por qué omitiste que eres el hijo del empresario más conocido en Gotham? - Damian se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a ello, molestando a la de piel morena, ella se levantó de golpe mandando al suelo la silla vieja, quebrando una de sus patas – ¡PODRIAN ACUSARME DE SECUESTRO! – grito alterada, sintiendo el picor de las lágrimas – Solo soy una Beta camuflada como Omega y eso es ilegal, ¿Lo sabes, verdad? – arrastrando hacia atrás la silla, Damian se levantó sujetando su vientre alejándose en silencio a su habitación, Prehnita no hizo intento por seguirlo, no necesita tener olfato en reconocer cuando él se pone furioso, especialmente si se trata sobre aspectos personales, está fresco en su memoria las semanas que tardo en escuchar de su embarazo provocado por un celo descontrolado.

Escucho su voz tras la pared que cubre la entrada a su habitación – Yo nunca te pedí nada, tu elegiste tomarte estas atribuciones. – Sonó rudamente la puerta cerrándose, seguido por el llanto de su hija despertándose en su cuna, fue a la sala, cargando a la pequeña en brazos saludándola con la sonrisa más brillante que consiguió colocar.

\- Cierto, nunca me han necesitado – arrullo a la pequeña, caminando a la cocina y darle leche de formula – Yo soy la que busco que me necesiten. – coloco el agua dentro de la tetera para que hirviera, midiendo tres onzas para el biberón. – Ahora tendré que lavar los platos.

* * *

_Cambio el pañal de Daki, recordando comprar una bolsa extra y conseguir uno de esos pañales de tela, sería más barato solo lavarlos en lugar de esos elegantes paquetes perfumados, su pequeña rio en señal de satisfacción por estar fuera del excremento y orina. Deposito el pañal usado en la cesta sacudiendo sus manos como un trabajo bien hecho, abrocho el pañalero de Daki levantándola en brazos y elevándola unos cm por su cabeza haciendo gestos absurdos para escuchar sus gorgoteos alegres._

_\- Esperaba una mejor reacción que esa. – detuvo sus juegos al escuchar la voz de Damian, por poco había olvidado que dejo al peli negro con una visita inesperada. No sería malo escuchar, tampoco es que contara como fisgoneo cuando las paredes son tan delgadas. – Grayson hablar es una pérdida de tiempo fuera de mi casa. – Ella pestañeo incrédula, ¿acaso estaba siendo amable?, con la pequeña Daki en brazos dio unos cuantos pasos a la salida de la habitación concentrándose en afinar su odio lo más posible, ahora sí está fisgoneando – Tengo asuntos que…_

_\- Imposible, Damian tu no… - aquel hombre que insistió en ver a Damian continuaba consternado, bueno, lo esperaba, la noticia de embarazar a un Omega es difícil de procesar, llego a su mente el recuerdo de esos dos chicos que la visitaron hace meses y también buscaban a Damian, ¿Les era tan difícil asimilar que él no quería nada con ellos?, en un principio sino lo apoyaron, ¿Por qué comenzaban a preocuparse por él? - ¡Tiene que ser un error!- definitivamente iba a clavarle un tenedor a ese Grayson, dudar de un Omega, tan típico de los Alfas._

_\- No lo hay, tengo siete meses y mi único compañero sexual has sido tu Grayson – detectaba un cierto cansancio en el tono del menor, darle esas explicaciones sobraban. – Dile a padre que estaré reconsiderando mi situación hasta que el cachorro nazca y después…_

_\- ¿DESPUES QUE? – grito el otro, haciendo chillar el sillón – Eres solo un adolescente Damian y además tu… tu…_

_\- ¿Yo que? – cuestiono molesto – Oh… ¿Es porque soy un Omega? – sintió una punzada en su corazón tras las palabras dichas tan parecidas a una maldición o algo que nunca ha de repetirse sin importar la circunstancia. La sociedad, el mundo mismo puede llegar a ser cruel con aquellos que son débiles. – He conseguido vivir adecuadamente los últimos meses sin ayuda – Prehnita deseo reír, eso no era una verdad absoluta - ¿Crees que requiero el apoyo de mi padre, su nombre, o dinero?_

_\- Claro que no, pero Bruce esta preocupa-_

_\- ¡Haz silencio Grayson!_

_Su cerebro hizo un corto circuito en cuanto el nombre del padre de Damian salió pro los labios de Grayson, con una mano sujetando a Daki y la otra a la pared intento estabilizarse. En toda la ciudad no había persona que ocupara ese nombre, ni siquiera por casualidad, ese nombre le pertenecía a un único hombre que al nacer el molde fue escondido, porque, si hubiera sido roto nada aseguraba que no encontrarían las piezas y volver a reconstruirlo._

_El playboy más carismático de Gotham, incluso como un símbolo a la par del murciélago protector, Bruce Wayne, millonario, carismático, galante y uno de los Alfas más codiciados, agregando un nuevo calificativo, padre de un joven Omega embarazado. Daba igual si las columnas de chismes se enteraran de un escándalo de tal magnitud o que ella pudiera vender la historia saliendo de ese basurero de edificio, fácilmente la acusarían de secuestradora ¿Y si aquellos dos eran policías encubiertos que tras confirmar la ubicación de Damian esperaron por cualquier movimiento sospechoso, enviando finalmente al padre del bebé?_

_Tanta información nueva en menos tiempo del necesario, maldecía a su mente resuelve rompecabezas que no dejaba ir esos viejos días de trabajo._

_\- Retira a Todd y Drake o esta vez no se las dejare tan fácil - ¿Todd y Drake?, pestañeo viendo hacia abajo, Daki se le resbala a punto de llorar por la incómoda posición, la reacomodo en su hombro procurando sujetar su cabeza y espalda, arrullándola para que tomara su siesta de la tarde. – Yo me comunicare con ustedes._

_\- Estoy de acuerdo, me retiro Dami-an. Conozco el camino – Fueron sus pesados pasos resonando hasta la puerta que dieron la señal a Prehnita de salir, encontrándose al joven chico desparramado en el sillón con un ligero rojo bajo sus ojos, remarcando su ceño, aun escuchaba los pasos de "Grayson" alejándose por el pasillo._

_Inspiro profundamente, soltando el aire, repitió en dos más, ignorando el golpeteo de su corazón contra los huesos del pecho con sus nervios descontrolados. Miro al peli negro, separando sus labios lista a formular la pregunta, pero él se adelantó levantándose del sillón y corriendo – como su vientre le permitía – hasta el baño devolviendo la comida que ingirió como desayuno, en otro momento más adecuado hablarían._

\- " _¿Cuándo se supone que es buen momento charlar respecto a que eres hijo de un millonario Alfa?"_

* * *

Arropo a Daki, esponjando la almohada bajo su cabeza, inclinándose en la cuna beso su frente deseándole un buen sueño. Fue a la cocina a guardar los platos lavados en las repisas haciendo conteo de los rotos por Damian al preparar el desayuno.

\- Fuiste una policía. – por poco deja caer el ultimo plato de vidrio, respiro aliviada, subiéndolo a la alacena y cerrando la puerta, rompiendo la manija. Necesitaría comprar un pegamento, aunque tendrían algo de cinta adhesiva guardada en algún lado. – Condecorada por la oportuna aprehensión de un grupo traficante de Omegas y Feromonas alteradas. – Tomo un paño pasándolo por el lavaplatos secando los restos de agua, manteniéndose con la espalda hacia Damian. – Decidiste infiltrarte como Omega a unos suburbios para rescatar los últimos rehenes de esa Célula, pero, terminaste siendo… ultrajada por tus propios compañeros que formaban parte del grupo que eliminaste – arrojo el paño al lavaplatos, apoyándose en la orilla, inhalando profundamente y sacando un gruñido molesto, girándose a ver finalmente a Damian. - ¿Continuo? – solicito su permiso con una ceja alzada, Prehnita cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho estirando su cuello hasta ver el techo.

\- Olvidaste mencionar como me arrojaron entre desperdicios pensando que estaba muerta y me encontró mi marido. – El peli negro no dijo nada, ella bajo el rostro entrecerrando sus ojos – Marido que por cierto, se escapó con el primer Omega que le arrojo algunas feromonas. – Zafo uno de sus brazos, masajeando su cuello, tal vez la honestidad con que fue tratando al adolescente excedió su propia salud mental, ciertamente, creer en la justo y correcto le causo más y más problemas en su vida.

\- En resumen has sido miserable – con una risa sarcástica y las manos a la cintura, asintió dándole la razón. Un joven que llegaba a ser absurdamente directo como para herir su corazón, demostrando nuevamente que su ayuda iba de más.

Inspiro calmando el temblor de su labio inferior y manos, vaya, que castigo tan cruel. Estaba por pasar a un lado y encerrarse en algún lado confinado e incluso salir del apartamento, pero Damian la sujeto por la muñeca impidiéndole moverse de su lugar cerca del lavaplatos. - ¿Q-qué estas…? – comenzó a jalonearse, midiendo su fuerza para no lastimar a Damian, dificultándose por la terquedad del peli negro a soltarle.

\- Todo lo que puedes hacer es huir, escapar, ¿Por qué las cosas se pusieron un poco difíciles? –tembló en pánico, ciertamente carecía de habilidades asertivas y si consiguió entrar a la fuerza policiaca de Gotham fue por pura suerte.

\- Lo hago, ¿Y qué?, fui engañada por mis compañeros al ser una simple Beta, ellos eran Alfas condecorados ¿y yo?, la simple Beta que atrapo antes un grupo esclavizador de Omegas. – la mano de Damian se abrió, dejando rastro de las marcas de sus dedos, ella masajeo la zona afectada – Pensé tener una vida ordinaria, pero no, el que se decía mi "esposo" escapo con el primer Omega que le brindo un poco de sexo. – no permitiría a las lágrimas escapar – He sido muy fiel a mis creencias y jamás me han servido, porque yo no soy más que… una entrometida que nada puede hacer… y…

\- Basta de sostener ese patético disfraz. – pestañeo hasta que las lágrimas corrieron – Salvaste a esos Omegas, resolviendo un caso que ni Batman había rastreado, requiere pulir tus tácticas y análisis de la situación – El llanto no se detuvo, abrazando al peli negro. – Si contaras con ello, habrías sabido que no necesitaba de ti en ese momento y mis propios planes.

\- Ca- ca-cállate, Damian. – pidió entre gimoteos, restregándose en el hombro del peli negro, quien cansado formulo una duda que aminoraría la expresividad de Prehnita.

\- ¿Y cuantos años se supone que tienes?, ¿40?

\- Tengo 34, cállate de una vez. – golpeo en su hombro, continuando con el abrazo.

\- Berreo y continuo berreando hasta que sus ojos y nariz terminaron irritados, estuvo sentada en el sillón con una manta en sus hombros y una taza de té, tuvo suerte de que Daki no despertara, a su lado llego Damian con su propio té.

\- Gracias.

\- Tómalo como una retribución de mi primer mes en este edificio repugnante – bebió el té con un gran trago, asqueado por el exceso de sabor en las hojas. Asintió, viendo el reflejo del agua colorada, sorbió, coincidiendo en lo mal que sabían, una marca barata, las ultimas hojas que compraron en el mes pasado, revisaría que eso no afectara la nutrición de Damian.

\- Uhm… barato. – soltó la palabra, sonriéndole a Damian - ¿Cuántos "trabajos" hiciste? – para Prehnita no pasó desapercibida la espada, pequeñas cuchillas y shuriken guardadas por cada rincón del departamento, además del veneno congelado en el refrigerador al regalarla un poco de pastel horneado. El peli negro conto con sus dedos pasando cuatro vueltas dando un total de cuarenta que divirtió a Prehnita, si aún conservara su placa policiaca e incluso su identidad original, ¿A quién arrestaría? – Y lo tienes ahorrado para el parto, ¿verdad? – otro asentimiento – Puede dormir en la cuna y Daki conmigo en la cama, guarde la ropa de recién nacido, no tendrás que gastar más.

\- Prehnita – interrumpió a la morena con su lista de planes – ¿continuaras con esta farsa de familia?

\- Si – se recargo sorbiendo el té – o hasta que te aburras de mí. – guiño un ojo, riendo.

\- Bien – imito su acción – Porque mañana iremos a ver a padre.

\- Genial – tomo el resto del líquido, llenando sus mejillas hasta lanzarlo como si fuera una fuente, causando un desastre en el piso y la mesa de madera. Con té goteando y saliva deslizándose, soltó la taza, girando como una maquina encontrándose con el rostro tranquilo de Damian – R-repite eso.

\- No. – termino su taza, dejándola en la mesa. Un tic nació en el ojo de Prehnita, mandando al demonio su buena actitud además del momento reconfortante y conmovedor.

\- T-tu… ¡PON UN MALDITO CONTEXTO, MOCOSO!

Los lloriqueos de Daki no mejoraron la situación y atrasaron la explicación de Damian, que eligió irse a dormir temprano.

* * *

Cuatro veces el teléfono sonó, hasta el quinto timbre fue colocado en alta voz, permitiendo a la persona al otro lado que diera su mensaje.

 **\- Me presentare por la tarde, además de llevar otra persona conmigo. –** aclaro su garganta –  **Hasta luego, padre.**

El mensaje fue corto y claro, los planes continuaban en marcha, para aquellos reunidos en medio del despacho se trataba de una situación impensable, varias miradas afiladas al único sentado frente al escritorio del dueño de la mansión Wayne.

Culpabilidad, venganza o castigos, no había razón de darlos por hecho, suficiente tenía el mismo con su moral cuestionándose a cada momento.

Bruce cerro los ojos, girando su silla hacia el ventanal, la idea de golpear a Dick tras pisar la cueva continuaba siendo tentadora pero ese "privilegio" fue tomado por Jason y Barbara, por su omisión de información y la condición de Damian como el único Omega en todo el equipo. Con su llamada podía tener seguro que él se presentaría, hablaría de frente, discutiendo en el proceso, explicándose de su huida y progreso en el embarazado, incluida la misteriosa mujer que vive con él.

\- ¿Maestro Bruce? – Alfred espero por las indicaciones de Bruce, extendió una lista con diferentes platillos, incluyendo algunos desconocidos para el mayordomo como parte del gusto de Damian – Sacare la mejor vajilla, me retiro. – abandonó la habitación con el resto de miembros.

\- Ayuden a Alfred en traer lo necesario para los invitados y preparen el salón principal. – alzo una mano, deteniendo cualquier intento por reclamar o gritar por la tremenda ridiculez que cometía al seguir a su hijo – Todo se resolverá en su momento. – Insatisfechos dejaron el lugar, con solo Richard moviendo nervioso sus manos – Tu también ve a ayudarles, es mejor que tengas algo en que trabajar.

\- Bruce, yo…

\- No – detuvo al de ojos azules, si permitía escuchar cualquier excusa o motivación, él mismo rompería la calma que ha formado desde lo escuchado por el transmisor – Por favor Dick, solo – suspiro agotado – necesito tiempo, sal de aquí. - Richard acatando la ultima indicación de Bruce, abandono la habitación no sin susurrar un ultimo "Perdóname".

Cruzando los dedos y apoyando sus codos en el escritorio, intentando relajarse, paso la vista por una carpeta traída recientemente – cortesía de Tim – develando su contenido, una fotografía de la mujer que acompañaría a Damian, misma apariencia, edad y nombre distinto, lo más notable su estado, desaparecida en misión de infiltración, con dos semanas de diferencia, apareciendo muerta e identificada por sus compañeros de escuadrón.

* * *

Llevaba tenis deportivos, jeans azules, una blusa hasta los hombros color rojo y blanco en rayas, una chaqueta de mezclilla y su cabello suelto, sujetado en media coleta; cargando a su hija con un sencillo vestido floreado, zapatos a juego y dos coletas con el poco cabello que tiene; a su lado un joven peli negro con pantalones negro ajustados y usando una gran camiseta de dos colores por la mitad del torso, el aguamarina y un negro, con un pequeño dibujo de murciélago, usando lentes negros y una gorra. Salieron temprano por todo el recorrido desde los suburbios hasta la mansión Wayne, tomando un par de autobuses, el metro y también caminar una corta distancia para terminar tomando un taxi que les dejo dos cuadras antes, ¿Realmente necesitaban ser tan minuciosos?, deseaba que el padre de Damian pagara por todos los transportes en que gastaron, ahí iba el adelanto de un mes de renta. Acomodo la pañalera en su hombro, buscando el timbre, pero la reja se abrió, brindándoles acceso, se limitó a dar ayuda a Damian, sus manos ya habían tenidos suficientes golpes cuando quiso apoyarlo en bajar del autobús y subir al taxi.

Alcanzaba a vislumbrar el inicio de las escaleras para la puerta de la casa, siendo recibidos por un hombre en elegante traje negro, que les saludo amablemente.

\- Un placer tenerlo de regreso joven Damian, señorita Prehnita, el maestro Bruce les espera. – cargo con la pañalera, subiendo escalón por escalón, esta vez fue usada solo para que Damian se diera impulso en el primer escalón, ella procura ir justo detrás de él, sosteniendo a Daki en brazos. Con pie en el final, ingresaron a la enorme casa del peli negro, casi podía considerarlo un museo y disfrutar de la vista, cuando llegaron al salón, sin cámaras ni periódicos, el auténtico Bruce Wayne frente suyo.

\- Bienvenido devuelta Damian. – expreso con una leve sonrisa, pero ella pudo sentirlo levemente, un escalofrió en su vertebra, libero sus feromonas de Alfa, las cuales no consiguieron intimidar a Damian. – Un gusto conocerla, señorita Prehnita. – consiguió asentir y regresar el saludo. – Estando todos reunidos pasemos a comer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Continuara?**

**Parece que Prehnita también resultara valiosa en esta historia, esa no me la esperaba :V y yo escribo esto, ja ja ja. ¿Qué podrá seguir en esta serie de elecciones?**

**Y como a Prehnita, la historia también es un rompecabezas, inició como un simple One-Shot.**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


	5. SIN ELECCIÓN

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Sean bienvenidos a este espacio, proporcionado para el disfrute de una historia que comenzó como un capitulo único, pero llegados a esto, planeaba una pequeña continuación no excedente de seis capítulos, desgraciadamente aquello no me convenció para la continuidad y los planes que surgieron en mí.**

**Por tanto disfruten de este Long-fic.**

**Recomendación musical: "Me dedique a perderte" de Alejandro Fernández.**

**Notas:**

  * [Presente]
  * _[Pasado]_
  * ["Pensamientos"]
  * **[Teléfono]**



**Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y sus correspondientes creadores.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 5: SIN ELECCIÓN**

* * *

**EL RECONOCIMIENTO DE ALFAS, BETAS Y OMEGAS ES UNA CLASIFICACIÓN OTORGADA TRAS EL EVENTO "EVOLUCIÓN GENOMA X** **2** **Y".**

**MÁS DEL 50% DE LA POBLACIÓN PRESENTA EN SU CADENA DE ADN ESTE NUEVO GENOTIPO.**

**SE ESTIMA QUE EL NUMERO DE CASOS INCREMENTE EN LOS SIGUIENTES AÑOS, LO CUAL IMPLICA DIFICULTADES EN LA CALIDAD DE VIDA, SUBIDA DE LOS CRIMENES POR ABUSO SEXUAL O VIOLACIÓN, LOS MEDICAMENTOS SON INEFICIENTES PARA LOS ALFAS Y OMEGAS.**

**EL ANALISIS FARMACEUTICO MUESTRA UNA REVOLUCIÓN CON LOS APOYOS DE LAS EMPRESAS RENOMBRADAS MUNDIALMENTE.**

**CRECIMIENTO DE LOS DERECHOS HUMANOS.**

**LA ONU COMIENZA A REUNIRSE EN JUNTAS CON LA OMS PARA ESTABLECER LAS NUEVAS LEYES EN RELACIÓN A LOS CAMBIOS DE ESTE EVENTO.**

**CREACIÓN DEL PRIMER SUPRESOR PARA OMEGAS, SUS RESULTADOS PARECEN SER EFECTIVOS, VUELAN DE LOS ESTANTES.**

**PUBLICACIÓN DE UN LIBRO SOBRE LOS CICLOS DE ALFAS Y OMEGAS.**

**¿ESTA EVOLUCIÓN RESULTO UN REGALO O LA SUMA DE PROBLEMAS QUE ENCABEZAN LA RAZA HUMANA?**

* * *

Paso los archivos de información guardados en la computadora, todo se trataba del brote, información escasa y por trozos que necesitaba unirse en un solo documento a forma de diario anecdótico. Suspirando cansado, tallo sus ojos, cerrando la carpeta de historia, cambiándola a los tipos de clasificación que continuaban llenándose de nuevas características y excepciones conforme se hacían experimentos de muestras de sangre o cuerpos que tras su fallecimiento decidieron donar para la medicina e investigación.

Dejo a su gato subirse a sus piernas, al hacerlo, el animal de pelaje negro choco contra su codo moviéndolo ligeramente, causando que su dedo presionara en otra carpeta, liberando varias ventanas emergentes, cada con un encabezado periodístico y capturas de pantalla de blogs y salas de chateo. Acaricio al felino debajo de su barbilla, moviendo el control y dando clic a la imagen del periódico, una mujer cerca de cumplir sus treinta, rasgos latinos y repleta en orgullo por su condecoración; entrecerró los ojos junto al aumento de su letra intento leer las letras pequeñas, simplemente podía distinguir el gran encabezado; "HEROÍNA OMEGA, UN MILAGRO A PLENA LUZ". Busco el botón correcto de zoom, mejorando la calidad de la imagen por los pixeles de las columnas en el periódico, teniendo los primeros dos párrafos claros.

"La justicia prevalece en aquellos con un corazón firme- Estas fueron las palabras de la policía que localizo el escondite de los traficantes de Omegas. Ni siquiera las exhaustivas investigaciones de los detectives y sargentos de Gotham, con apoyo secundario de Batman trajo la base de operaciones a develarse.  
Ocurrió por la tarde del día de ayer en una de sus rondas diarias por la zona, cuando escucho sonidos de golpeteo metálico cercano a una casa, los vecinos aseguraban que solo eran los niños. La insistencia y curiosidad llevaron a que forzara la puerta al sótano, develando a menores de edad presos, con marcas de objetos punzo cortantes y marcas alrededor de sus cuellos, muñecas y tobillos.  
Solicito refuerzos por radio, ingresando con su chaleco antibalas y una pistola limitada por la cantidad de balas con un teaser y gas pimienta, escoltando a la mayoría de civiles cerca de la patrulla."

Cerro la ventana de visualización junto a la carpeta, reconocimientos a logros aceptados por la sociedad, cuando ellos mismos otorgan los prejuicios que desean borrar, vaya mentes simples. Incomprendida la atención que su padre daba a reconocer como valerosa a una persona que tuvo un poco de suerte o fue colocada en ese lugar y momento exacto, alejando su atención de otros posibles negocios de venta con Omegas.

Cambio al archivo que necesitaba, la única con datos obtenidos tras los análisis e investigaciones patrocinados por Empresas Wayne luego del fenómeno mundial, pruebas inconclusas, muertes horrendas con un largo historial de violaciones y agresiones pasionales; imágenes innecesarias y videos filtrados por quienes demandarían a las farmacéuticas que patrocinaron medicamentos sin terminar a nombre de los Wayne, simples ladronzuelos que desearon su momento de fama sacando dinero de los nombres que se humanizaron por resolver esta crisis. Deslizo el cursor por cada nombre hasta que dio con el único que deseaba realmente, presiono e introdujo una contraseña, espero el acceso aceptado, verificando que las cámaras continuaran apagadas y nadie descendiera en una rápida visita a la cueva, asintió para sí mismo, notando el tono verde de la pantalla, liberando cuadros de información, clasificados por letras griegas, solo tres letras que se han unido a la jerarquización de la sociedad.

Respiro profundamente, presionando el botón con un suave clic en cada letra se revelo un informe con datos obtenidos por las investigaciones de laboratorio y en campo, destacando entre estos, los primeros rasgos desarrollo presentes a cierta edad los cuales tenían que entrar antes del comienzo de la pubertad, especialmente para los hombres, en cambio las mujeres sufrían alguna clase de descompensación hormonal y nutricional cuando su cuerpo reconocía el segundo género como parte de su anatomía y ciclo natural; provocando que este apareciera al terminar la pubertad, al menos para ellas, no era raro verlas entre los 14 y 15 años, para los hombres el rango de edad iba de los 12 a los 15 años.

Agradeciendo a su primer género como masculino de tener que evitarle pasar por ridículos dolores físicos y situaciones vergonzosas sobre el crecimiento de su órgano reproductivo, cambiando a tener una función que un principio no era esa, después de todo, aquella parte en específico mantenía la misma forma durante la gestación en un vientre cambiando al definirse su "sexo" como era común, un retroceso evolutivo podría ser o del desarrollo.

Las imágenes en dibujos, fotografías y creaciones en 3D, le aseguraban un perfecto entendimiento, más del que podía obtener de libros sobre crecimiento y sexualidad, inundados por términos suaves y fáciles de entender para su edad, siempre con una nota al final de cada capítulo, "CUALQUIER DUDA O INSEGURIDAD, COMPARTELA CON TUS PADRES", irritándolo suficiente para mandar a quemar más de cuatro perfectos libros de la biblioteca y otros tres que consiguió como regalos de su padre y Alfred, ¿Acaso era algún chiquillo imbécil que no comprendía las implicaciones de poseer un innecesario segundo género?

¡AL DIABLO, QUE NO!

Introdujo una tarjeta de memoria en uno de los orificios de la computadora, descargando la información y configurando cada archivo copiado para que su historial fuera removido en cuanto se buscara que archivos se tomaron por sobre el permiso del dueño y creador de la base de datos, en cuanto la barra de carga marco un 100% completado, extrajo su USB y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, continuando su mirada por otros documentos, topándose ahora con videos de parejas con sus primeros hijos naciendo. Por supuesto… otro de los grandes cambios, la aceptación de matrimonios homosexuales para la sociedad, un término que fue denigrado, humillado, expuesto y escandalizado, pasaba a ser la mayor parte de la población casada y familiar.

Paso a dar PLAY en uno de estos, escuchando las lágrimas, su emoción y bendición del milagro de la vida, de sus propias vidas unidas a un nuevo integrante al que llenaría de amor.

Dejo la lista seguir, abriendo una segunda ventana que continuaba en el índice de archivos, el último video por reproducirse, llamo su atención, era una Ginecóloga, describiendo los cambios de los aparatos reproductores, su atención queda pegada a la explicación repetitiva y que conocía de sobre manera.

\- En general, la reproducción no ha cambiado demasiado, más que la concepción por parte de los hombres en el subgénero Omega. Sin embargo, esto no descarta que las funciones de sus aparatos reproductores se perdieran, es decir, una mujer Alfa es capaz de embarazarse al estar con una pareja Alfa, eso indicaría que un hombre Omega puede embarazar a su pareja sea hombre o mujer igualmente Omega, o si es una mujer Alfa o Beta. Hasta el momento es solo una teoría pero se continua investigando sobre este fenómeno que trajo una revolución lo cual suena disparatado, pero, ¿No es un disparate el que vivimos actualmente? – coloco un poco de cabello rebelde inexistente detrás de su cabello – Esta teoría se asocia con los términos de novelas fantásticas acerca de las parejas predestinadas o los lazos, nació de las preguntas simples de si había posibilidad de que se formaran parejas fuera de la común denominación Alfa-Alfa, Beta-Beta y Alfa-Omega, centrados dentro de los Alfas y Omegas por sus principales casos de Celos que activa su INSTINTO DE REPRODUCCION. Pero como se ha mencionado nada de esto es seguro y los casos continúan analizándose, si existe una razón lógica o no, es la motivación para continuar haciendo nuestro trabajo, es el misterio que anhelamos resolver por un bien mayor, no… se trata de nuestra curiosidad científica insatisfecha. La evolución humana que da un paso sin dejarnos tiempo a prepáranos.

La lista de reproducción regreso automáticamente al primer video, solo las voces de desconocidos recorriendo la cueva mientras Damian repetía las últimas palabras de la mujer que representaba un papel de Ginecóloga o si realmente lo era, otorgando una especie de conferencia de sus recientes hallazgos en medicina. Trayendo recuerdos de su infancia en la Liga de los Asesinos, las enseñanzas de su abuelo y su madre, el destino prominente que le esperaba junto a riquezas inconmensurables entre las que se le mostro a temprana edad un harem repleto de Omegas cada uno más bello que el anterior, liberando sus feromonas seductoras embragando el ambiente siempre preparados a satisfacer los deseos de su amo, esperanzados en dar a luz al siguiente heredero.

* * *

_Recostado en el respaldo de la silla observa al frente desinteresado, esperando porque los tubos con su sangre terminen de ser llenados y las pruebas que absurdamente su padre recomendó terminen y den el resultado que ya conoce – Nunca se es demasiado precavido – dijo él, resultando en un chirrido de dientes para Damian y a un público innecesario riendo por las posibles dudas en su casta, en ese instante tuvo la tentación de olvidar el estúpido código de no matar, pero una mano cálida sujeto su hombro en un pequeño apretón, junto a una sonrisa que podría derretir el corazón más congelado._

_La facilidad con que permitió a Richard entrar en su vida, resultando en una confianza apabullante en donde sacrificaría su propia vida con tal de tener a su amigo, hermano y maestro a salvo, sería una completa burla a las primeras y únicas enseñanzas que conoció._

_Absoluta desgracia a la Liga de los Asesinos._

_Incluso por información que no se atrevería a compartir con nadie más, secretos que era preferente mantener como tales, ni aun con la tortura misma del payaso psicópata, lo revelaría._

_La extracción de la aguja paso desapercibida, el jaloneo de la cinta elástica disminuyendo la presión en su piel escondiendo nuevamente la vena, una humedad fría en su diminuta herida impidiendo el paso de sangre que pudiera escapar mientras su brazo era flexionado, ayudando al pedazo de algodón. Cuatro perfectos tubos de ensayo, repletos en contenido rojizo hasta una marca y sellados al vacío no permitiendo impurezas que alteraran los resultados. Alfred reunió los cuatro en una gradilla, pasando a retirarse sus guantes de látex, agradeciendo por la paciencia que mostro al no lanzar maldiciones o que la aguja se quedara atascada en medio de la vena – otra vez – rechisto con la lengua, dejando sus pies arrastrarse al suelo listo para salir de ahí y tomar un descanso antes de sus actividades nocturnas diarias._

_\- Su padre me pidió expresamente informarle de la cancelación en su patrullaje de hoy – auténticas dagas de jade envueltas en veneno en mortal fueron clavadas en Alfred, o esa trataba de ser la intención de Damian reflejada por sus ojos. Silenciosamente el mayordomo guardo la gradilla dentro de otro pequeño contenedor rectangular manteniendo la sangre fresca y sin bacterias hasta la llegada de Bruce para hacer personalmente esos análisis. – Suba y descansé, llevara la cena hasta su habitación. – extendió el brazo hacia abajo dejando caer el algodón, apretando ambos puños, una diminuta línea roja se deslizo, Alfred negó, colocándose un nuevo par de guantes, pegando un pedazo de gaza con algodón deteniendo nuevamente el sangrado. – Es innecesario provocarse un desangrado, como algo, tome un baño y duerma. Una semana pasa rápidamente._

_\- Tch – giro bruscamente, dirigiéndose a la salida, deteniéndose solamente a presionar el interruptor del elevador - Dudar de mi propia casta es improbable de mi padre – pronuncio seguro de sí, mordiendo su labio inferior ante lo próximo que diría – Pero ese no es el caso, ¿cierto Pennyworth? – el timbre de la llegada del elevador finalizo la conversación unilateral, ingreso rápidamente y las puertas cerraron detrás suyo._

_Recargo su frente contra la pared, apretando los ojos hasta secarlos, inspiro profundamente, azotando sus nudillos delante de él, intercalando golpe por golpe hasta que podía verse la sangre decorar los huesos en sus manos._

_Ese cuestionamiento plagado de preocupación paternal y pena, como si fuera una criatura débil que necesitara ser protegida del mundo entero, evitando en una totalidad presentar heridas de la magnitud para una vida en riesgo, vergüenzas y jamás volver al ojo público._

_No sabía a quién agradecer o maldecir, ni siquiera por cuál de esas dos cosas sentirse iracundo._

_Tener la mayoría de edad y no haber presentado características primarias y secundarias del subgénero que ya conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, su mismo código genético lo conocía, estaba asegurado._

_Un Alfa._

_Esas difamaciones creadas por su propio padre le costarían la vida según las leyes de su Clan, pero en Gotham, solo era un periodo de aceptación y algo que ni la más perfecta ciencia o tecnología avanzada conseguiría establecer en una precisión del 100/100._

_El método del ensayo y error._

_Metodología científica, probabilidades en juego._

_Salió del elevador, saludando a su perro Titus, caminando juntos a su habitación, jaloneo la gaza, escuchándose el pegamento retirándose de su piel, miro el pequeño moretón, nada que no pudiera soportar. Lo tiro en el bote de basura dentro de su habitación, cerrando con la punta del pie, tomando una libreta y lápices para continuar con un boceto de Titus._

_\- Siete días desperdiciados en pruebas de subgénero. Gran idea, padre._

* * *

Desbloqueo el teléfono, mostrando en su protector de pantalla una muy divertida foto de los miembros masculinos de su familia usando orejas de un cierto ratón que Damian despreció luego de ese forzoso momento sentimental, pero admitiría que Alfred estuvo entusiasmado con un descanso que no involucrara algunos criminales sorpresa del que tuviera que hacerse cargo Batman. Por supuesto, volvería a tener un paseo de ese tipo, solo necesitaba una buena forma de hacer creer a Damian que se trataba de una misión encubierta antes de ver que solo lo llevaba a divertirse como un adolescente normal – en estándares de los Wayne – leyó el mensaje enviado por Bruce sobre revisar el muestreo de sangre de Damian y darle algún tipo de charle medianamente informativa dependiendo del subgénero obtenido.

Tenía el perfecto discurso en donde recalcaría que ser minucioso es algo esencial, contar los pequeños detalles no está de más y el paternalismo de Bruce se activó repentinamente combinado a su instinto de Alfa en que ha de proteger a los más jóvenes. Luego escuchar a Damian molesto por esa suspensión que atrofiaría sus músculos y necesitaría quizás una compensación – no monetaria – pero equiparable a siete días sin patrullaje ni acción con vándalos de baja clase y villanos dementes que siempre consiguen salir de Arkham.

Concluirían con una película en la sala junto a palomitas sin mantequilla y con sal, unos pocos postres cortesía de Alfred, reincorporando a Damian en sus patrullajes comunes con pequeñas advertencias sobre no matar, obedecer indicaciones y mantener contacto en todo momento.

Ser un Alfa no lo liberaba del control paternal, ni de su preocupación como hermano mayor, ahora solo serían conscientes de su subgénero, porque todo continuaría exactamente igual.

Fue por las escaleras principales, sacando una llave de su bolsillo y entrando al introducir la llave en el cerrojo, cerro con lentitud, esperando ser recibido por el mayordomo o algún otro miembro que estuviera visitando la mansión. – "Hmm" – olfateo algo dulce – "Postres, iré en un rato a invadir la cocina" – aquello en su mente parecía la perfecta travesura de un niño que roba caramelos antes de la comida, podría compartir algunos con Damian.

Titus apareció tomándole por sorpresa, el perro ladro con júbilo, apoyándose en sus patas traseras levándose para que las delanteras quedaran sobre su pecho, repartió lengüetazos dejando sus mejillas cubiertas por la saliva del can negro, rio, las muestras de afecto variaban entre su dueño y él, sinceramente las disfrutaba, acaricio su cabeza, despegándolo de su cuerpo, jugo un poco con sus orejas, preguntándole el paradero de Damian. Ladro, tomando el liderazgo, siguió a Titus hasta la entrada oculta tras el reloj, acaricio una última vez al animal agradecido por la información prometiendo volver y regalarle algunos premios en secreto.

Necesitaban cambiar las escaleras por un elevador o solo agregar el elevador, eso ahorraría esfuerzo antes y después de las misiones, especialmente cuando están llenos de heridas que requieren de atención médica especializada, dejándole esa tarea al mayordomo, pensaba que Alfred tenía que considerar seriamente colocar su propio consultorio especializado en heridas por villanos enloquecidos con temáticas sacadas de un cuento infantil convertidas a una historia de terror. Suspiro al tener que estar en el penúltimo escalón, reviso su bandeja de entrada por alguna señal que declarara la presencia de Bruce o cualquier otro, cero, las mimas marcas de "visto" con la hora de su última conexión.

\- "Adelante Dick" – animo, pasándose del último escalón, llegando al suelo. Las luces estaban encendidas y unos metros adelante el respaldo de la silla se apreciaba por el contraste que hacia al estar encendida la computadora, definitivamente no resistió esperar más por los resultadas, escabulléndose dentro del sistema, observo a las cámaras colocadas, si, absolutamente apagadas… quizás interrumpidas hasta finalizar su descarga de datos. – "No es como si estuviera haciendo algún daño"

Saludo al peli negro, daba igual esconder su presencia para sorprenderlo, se colocó a su lado abrazándolo por el cuello pegando su mejilla con la del otro. Prometió guardar el secreto de su entrada si autorización al sistema de la mansión y los archivos clasificados en cuanto al tema del subgénero para satisfacer su curiosidad por adelantado de las pruebas realizadas. – Bruce me dijo algo sobre darte la charla – hizo comillas con su mano libre, dando un tono robótico a su voz – Pero… dime, ¿Qué encontra…

Una enorme hoja, dividida por celdas, en la parte superior un número de folio, descendiendo con los datos básicos necesarios en la formación de un expediente. Solicitaba el nombre, apellido, fecha de nacimiento, sexo, edad, tipo de sangre, terminando con el recuadro en un color amarillo, desglosando un informe de las características de su sangre, cantidad de vitaminas, electrolitos, etc., detalles que solo importarían si el requerimiento fuese más profundo que solo establecer su subgénero. La sorpresa que lo cubrió fue suficiente para soltarle, apoyando ambas manos sobre el teclado de la computadora, apreciando ese único color que se caracterizó para determinar uno de los tres subgéneros.

Usando los colores primarios, por orden, rojo-Alfas, azul-Betas y amarillo-Omegas.

Con aquello se mantenía en confidencialidad la identidad de los individuos e incluso a que no fueran señalados por lo menos en edades tempranas la escala de colores se utilizaba como método de seguridad, optando la mayoría de hospitales con este, por las calles quienes portaban ropas de estos colores como una prenda esencial de su vestimenta eran reconocidos rápidamente, pero trataban de no dejarse llevar por esto, en algunos casos esta particularidad resultaba contraproducente y al camuflarse entre las zonas reservadas a los subgéneros.

Amarillo.

Paso una lectura rápida tratando de entender el porcentaje de gen Omega, superaba el 90%, con un nivel mínimo de Beta y Alfa, rechazando la probabilidad de poseer los genes que estuvo asegurando por tres años, no, toda una vida, preparándose por asumir la grandeza de su concepción y existencia.

\- El análisis indica – leyó en voz alta Richard – una elevación en los niveles hormonales que pueden haber sido alterados por un manejo genético, cambiando su maduración corporal. La presencia de experimentar un celo aumenta junto con los riesgos de convivir con Alfas. Podría ser peligroso. – Un pequeño extracto debajo del recuadro amarillo, una recomendación especial diseñada por la eficiente computadora al recoger cada pedazo de información otorgada por la sangre. No podía cambiar el resultado, pero hablar con Damian, al menos antes de que…

\- ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas Grayson! – gruño entre dientes, ojos afilados hacia arriba. Richard retiro la mano que iba revolver el cabello negro, dando un paso hacia atrás, rascando su nuca. Regreso la mirada hacia abajo, escondiendo su rostro entre las sombras proporcionadas ante el contraste de luz y la cueva. Un silencio incomodo rodeo a ambos, Richard miraba por todos lados intentando pronunciar las palabras adecuadas, su deber como hermano mayor tenía que relucir en ese momento, entendía la confusión e inconformidad por la cual estaba pasando, al menos, en su caso, saber que es un Alfa no le hizo feliz, al ir en sus patrullajes nocturnos algunos Omegas sufrían de ataques violentos por sus celos presentes tiempo antes del marcado o que no contaban con la medicación adecuada para controlarlo, apenas detectaba, con su sentido del olfato una esencia adictiva, se colocaba una medicación propia y tapones filtradores del aire hasta que llegaran las autoridades correspondientes, también les acompañaba a sus casas si quedaba cerca o administraba un medicamento temporal.

El problema de Damian caía en que la mayoría de los miembros en su equipo son Alfas con tendencias dominantes, descartar un posible ataque no era una idea, muchos casos en los noticieros acompañados por investigaciones en laboratorios mostraban que no importaba si se trataba de un familiar directo, el instinto del Alfa buscara a su compañero Omega para preñarlo continuando con su descendencia. Negó ante eso que recordó, sonaba asqueroso, de solo… nunca permitiría que el resultara herido por alguien cercano.

E incluso su padre pensaba igual, por ello de las pruebas minuciosas y las prohibiciones en el patrullaje. La aparición del subgénero es luego de los catorce años, las características físicas cambian, el cuerpo lo reciente entrando en un estado de shock tumbándolo en cama con un alta fiebre que disminuye luego de siete días – con algunas excepciones que aparecen antes – inmediatamente son llevados al médico al tener la entrada a la pubertad, se hacen los correspondientes análisis en un inicio y cuando se tiene los síntomas vuelven a aplicarse, extrayendo el subgénero definitivo.

Damian que no presento las particularidades, aseguraba su casta de Alfa por su concepción y entrenamiento, nadie le había corregido, no hasta tener una prueba – justificada – dicha prueba apareció en un patrullaje cuando Damian piso mal la cornisa de un edificio, siendo atrapado en el aire por Batwoman, resaltando su fiebre, respiración pesada y alucinaciones. Bruce retiro a Damian esa noche de patrullaje, descansaría hasta mañana y se le tomarían las muestras, hasta que tuviera un veredicto, su hijo saldría de su trabajo como Robin.

Vaya que estaba en lo cierto, sin externalizarlo del todo, Damian es un Omega tardío. Dio una palmada en su hombro – Comamos dulces de los que hizo Alfred – señalo con el pulgar a la salida de la cueva, intentar el plan de la comida seria cliché pero que mantenga su mente en algo más ayudaría a mantener una conversación civilizada. Un aroma amargo traspaso por sus fosas nasales, tapando su nariz con ambas manos, sintiéndose asqueado, retrocedió, ¿de dónde salió ese olor? – pensó, tratando de no desviar su atención de Damian. El peli negro gruño, apretando sus dientes se levantó de la silla, tirando a Alfred en el proceso, su cuerpo temblaba y encaro a Richard.

\- ¡No soy un niño Grayson! – debatió con el ceño fruncido – Ni tampoco estoy haciendo un capricho para que me contentes con dulces. – extendió ambas palmas volviéndolas puños – ¡AGH! – dejo caer los brazos, dando media vuelta.

\- ¡Espera Damian! – intento detenerlo pero el aroma amargo creció haciéndolo retroceder. Tenía que recordarle a Bruce o a el mismo revisar el sistema de drenaje o quizás hacer caso a Alfred sobre comer chatarra en la cueva, olvidando las cajas y envolturas. Aguantando la respiración fue por Damian, deteniéndose bruscamente por la pantalla que aun mostraba el informe de resultados, regreso rápidamente a teclear para salir dejando en el fondo de pantalla. – "Hasta que vuelva Bruce, solo Damian y yo lo sabremos"

Se apresuró a la mansión, tropezando con sus propios pies, consiguió alcanzarle en las escaleras, nuevamente el aroma desagradable se hacía presente, negó, resistiendo la respiración, de dos en dos fue por los escalones, tomando a Damian por un brazo obligándolo a girar. – Escúchame, el subgénero no cambia quien eres, ni el cómo pensamos todos sobre ti. – el muchacho giro su rostro a la izquierda. Continuo al notar el cambio de aroma, identificándolo como uno de los talentos en los Omegas jóvenes que cambian sus aromas originales acorde a sus estados emociones, sonrió agradecido, estaba meditando sus palabras, su conversación comenzaba a tener un rumbo favorable, lo que era agrio se trataba de Damian furioso. Pero demasiado optimismo lo llevaría dar palabras encaminadas a un malentendido – Confía en mi ser un Omega no es…

\- ¿Que? – regreso a verle abriendo los ojos con la boca formando una mueca – Me estas… ¿teniendo lastima? – aquello derramaba cualquier vaso metafórico que Damian estuviera formando en su mente, inmediatamente Richard se preparó a corregir el error.

\- Para nada, a lo que me re-

\- ¡CALLATE! – aparto las manos del mayor – Se lo que soy – retrocedió – Una máquina para dejar descendencia, un eslabón débil de la cadena y tu… insinúas ¿Qué no es malo? – ahora si podría considerar al primer Robin, como el tipo más denso de todos, ¿Cómo no darse cuenta del mundo en que habitan?, la personas que salvan casi a diario de violaciones e intentos de secuestro son Omegas, en limitados casos Betas o Alfas.

\- Porque no lo es Damian – prosiguió Richard – Te conozco y tus capacidades, tu fuerza… tú mismo, eres mejor que un absurdo subgénero.

\- Eres un hipócrita Grayson – soltó repudiado, volviendo su mirar en uno gélida.

\- ¿AH? – replico el de ojos azules – Estoy siendo sincero contigo, nada tiene que ver que sea un Alfa e incluso sino lo fuera seria exactamente igual.

\- Lleva tu compasión a otro lado. – subió las escalaras, cuidándose de no ser detenido por Richard, pero en un descuido se detuvo - ¡REPITE ESO! – grito, arrojando su puño directo al rostro del mayor, este lo atrapo dándole vuelta atrapándolo entre sus brazos cargándolo como un muñeco. Pataleo exasperado. - ¡VOY A MATARTE GRAYSON! – intento zafarse pero un apretón a su cuello por el brazo de Richard le asfixio momentáneamente – T-tu *cof* n-no *agh* le dirás a ellos *cof* - giro el pomo de su habitación, ingresando rápidamente, dejando ir a Damian, manteniéndose pegado colocando el seguro, tendrían esa "civilizada" conversación quisiera o no.

Damian masajeó su garganta, tosiendo y pasando saliva refrescándola, Richard estaba buscando dejarlo inconsciente, levanto la vista hacia este, ordenándole retirarse de esa puerta y terminar con esos infantilismos.

\- No hasta que escuches claramente.

\- ¿El qué?, que soy un pobre Omega que ahora tendrá que aprender a controlar sus temporadas de apareamiento, administrarse medicamentos que reducen la necesidad exigida por mi cuerpo de copular. – Podía ser verdad, lo que el joven Wayne dijo, pero a Richard eso no le intereso, sus argumentos se basaban en prejuicios, los primeros contactos entre Alfas-Betas-Omegas, las ideas preconcebidas y transmitidas en generaciones que son verdades irrefutables, salvo por pequeñas minorías. Su pecho subía y bajaba, exhausto de tener que alzar su voz para hacerse escuchar en los oídos sordos de Richard, inspiro y exhalo lentamente, recordando el USB dentro de sus pantalones, el dispositivo contenía cada dato recolectado por su padre entorno a los Omegas, Betas y Alfas, agregando especialmente su informe como Omega, borrándolo de la computadora y cualquier copia extra que pudiera llegar a manos de su padre.

\- No eres un pobre Omega, podrías hospitalizar a cualquiera que se te acerque. – una risa se extendió por los labios de Damian planteándose el escenario, eso fue una señal positiva para Richard, puso las manos en su cintura, suspirando – Dami – llamo con cariño, tomando la iniciativa en dar un paso. – para mi tu-

Corto su frase, el nivel de latidos crece intensamente creyendo que este escapara por su pecho, derramando la sangre en un profundo charco. Temblores iniciados en las manos, escapándose a otras partes de su cuerpo.

¿Un tranquilizante?

Algunas palabras que retuvieran a Damian, antes de que cayera inconsciente, abrió la boca, sintiendo un aroma ingresar por esta y su nariz. Levanta con una velocidad que podría marearlo más, piensa en la imposibilidad y absurdez, una broma jodidamente cruel.

Dulce, picante y exótico.

Maldice.

Piel rojiza, gotas de sudor escapando propiciando un brillo especial, ojos dilatados y una respiración irregular, sus piernas se cierran, llevando una de sus manos a cubrir el brazo contrario. Agacha el rostro, ocultándose de su vista.

Richard ignora el aroma – o trata – piensa en la forma más efectiva de salir, volver con supresores y explicar que su hermano menor entro en Celo justo el mismo día de recibir sus esperados resultados y la charla que sería centrada en ser un Alfa. Cubre la mitad del rostro con su palma, resistiendo el aire, sus pulsaciones van aumentando junto a una salivación descaradamente abundante, niega repetidamente, concentrando su mente en abrir la puerta correr hasta la cueva por un supresor y sellar la habitación.

Tiene el control sobre sí mismo. ¡Ser un Alfa no significa nada!

\- "Damian confía en mi" – repetido como un mantra, arrastro su mano al picaporte, complicándose el sostenerle para zafar el botón de bloqueo en la puerta. Su aroma se estaba colando por sus poros rápidamente, mareándolo, casi para hacerlo desmayar, se dio un jalón a si mismo parpadeando como si acabara de despertar.

Por su distracción, ya tenía a Damian a un paso de distancia levantando sus manos hasta apoyarlas sobre su pecho, la alerta paso a ser máxima.

Las bajo de un golpe, empujándolo al suelo.

\- Ah-ah… G-grayson – saliva se deslizo por una esquina, alzo su barbilla – L-lo vez – malicia brillante en sus ojos, apunto con su índice a la entrepierna de Richard – Quieres copular. Ah-ah-ah… ¿C-cuánto po-podras resis-tir?, di alg-o-o – pestañeo mareado por la temperatura aumentada. Su cuerpo rogaba por cualquiera capaz de mermar ese calor fuera, Richard era la única opción cercana que olía maravillosamente y cumpliría con su anhelado deseo. Aun podía mantenerse consciente, burlándose de la frágil inocencia de su mentor y amigo, consiguió luchar contra sus deseos, caminando hasta él para mostrarle el efecto de su cuerpo en ese miserable estado. – N-no puedes, ¿c-cierto?, ah-ah… que sorpresa- se derrumbó sobre el piso, su parte Omega emergía con premura, solo algunos segundos más hasta que se dejara llevar perdiendo el control. Giro sobre su espalda, arrastrándose con sus brazos, mantendría la distancia que Richard busco para no caer ante su aroma.

Mordió su labio inferior ante un gemido que intentaba escapar, la fricción de su ropa ante su posición elegida estaba excitándolo, separo su mente de su cuerpo, necesitaba llegar a la cama para descansar, sus fuerzas le estaban abandonando.

Estiro su mano tratando de tomar la punta de la colcha, estrellándose contra el suelo, respiro contra este. Temperatura en aumento, humedad descendiendo por sus regiones traseras colocando pegajosa su ropa interior. – Dami – Richard se agacho, diciendo su nombre con calma, pero el de ojos jade noto que moderaba su voz para no gruñir, él estaba cayendo ante su aroma. Un escalofrió paso por el cuerpo de Damian, lamio sus labios saboreando el propio aroma de Richard. – T-te pondré en la c-cama, ¿b-bien? - quería transmitir confianza con sus palabras, tomo al adolescente entre sus brazos, teniendo poca lucha de parte de este, sus movimientos comenzaban a ser descoordinados pero sus ojos le indicaban cuan inconforme y maldecido por su persona estaba. Aparto las sabanas lo mejor que pudo, colocando el cuerpo cuidadosamente, evito tocar directamente su piel. Su aroma continuaba rodeando la habitación, pronto estaría tan impregnado que él no tardaría en resistirse a tomar al Omega, una bofetada mental se dio, no podía dejar que su cuerpo dominara sobre su mente.

No es solo un Omega.

Es Damian.

\- Duerme, lla-llamare – saco el teléfono de su bolsillo, mirando doble sobre la pantalla para desbloquearlo, un excelente momento para olvidar su marcación rápida centrada en los únicos Betas de su agenda para esos casos de emergencia. El pecho de Damian subía y bajaba, retorciéndose en el colchón al buscar una posición cómoda, intento no deslizar la mirada por su cuerpo al origen de este momento extrañamente estimulante. Agito su cabeza, dándose de palmadas en las mejillas. – Sa-saldre afuera. No tardare –

Un plan perfecto, marcaria a Bruce primero, seguido de Barbara y Tim, le pediría a Alfred procesar un supresor acorde a los análisis de sangre junto a unos deliciosos panqueques para él, mientras se ponía en cuarentena, inyectándose otro supresor a sí mismo.

Presionaron un férreo agarre sobre su muñeca, centrando su atención hacia abajo con la única persona compartiendo espacio. Labios brillantes, pequeños colmillos creciendo y esa preciosa lengua rojiza moviéndose dentro de su boca a cada respiración pesada. Su propio miembro creció dentro de su bóxer, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, finalizo el agarre de Damian sobre él, comenzaba a sentirse en pánico, la puerta no tenía por qué verse tan alejada y su única oportunidad de mantenerse cuerdo.

\- R-Richard – dijo Damian intentando volver a tomarle por la muñeca, alejándose en el acto. Todo se traducía en locas feromonas convirtiendo a su hermano menor en un cumulo de excitación salvaje, rogando por algo que él realmente no querría a conciencia plena. Si hace menos de un minuto estaban discutiendo del tema, de cómo ser un Omega no tenía nada de malo, ni lo haría menos, que su fuerza es tan extensa para salir librado – siempre y cuando tuviera el supresor correcto – y jamás avergonzarse. Un hipócrita como Damian le había señalado antes, se cumpliría, sino mostraba que no necesitaba inyectarse algo o tener una herramienta especial.

\- I-iré*cof* por agua, vas a deshidratarte.

\- N-no. – suplico con un gemido. – R-Richard… necesito… a t-ti en mí... - sentado en la cama propuso a Richard, obteniendo un suave sonrojo.

\- "Sexy… ¿QUÉ?" – su cerebro ya le estaba cobrando factura. - ¡Agua! – encerrarse en la cueva, tomar una ducha desinfectante y llamar a todos desde la computadora, era lo único que podía hacer, sino, verdaderamente perdería su sentido de si mimo. Ya estaba considerando el aroma de Damian como algo adictivo hasta degustar al portador de este mismo, siendo que le entregara tanto para quedar satisfecho.

En una penumbra nebulosa, Damian podía distinguir al de ojos azules, nervioso en su siguiente elección, ¿salir o quedarse?, una pregunta absurdamente simple, claro, si su raciocinio continuara tal cual, los aromas no se combinaran como las piezas de un perfecto rompecabezas formando una interesante imagen que anhelaría por volver a conformar. Su mente también ya le estaba cobrando factura, generando comparaciones románticamente absurdas. No quedaba mucho para perder a sí mismo – "S-solo digo t-tonterías" – dentro de su mente podía mantenerse en rechazar al Alfa, pero por fuera su cuerpo mostraba todo lo contrario. – "¿Quién pensaría que unos instintos reproductivos no prevenidos seria todo para mantenernos fuera de combate?, ja."

La mano sobre la perilla lista a ser girada, en ese momento ocurrió una tremenda explosión de aroma, la dulzura de las peras con un toque de kiwi. Resistiría nuevamente la respiración, pero, fue imposible, ya estaba completamente dentó de su sentido olfatorio probándolo en un regusto maravilloso que derramaba la saliva por sus papilas gustativas, el gruñido en su estómago, tensando sus músculos. Olía maravillosamente, no podía creer que ese tipo de aroma fuera capaz de existir y hacerlo querer quedarse a ser envuelto por este, perderse y tal vez nunca volver, miro la perilla a centímetros de su mano. Otros serían capaces de conocerlo, olerlo, disfrutarlo, amarlo…

¡Jamás!

Primero los descuartizaba, ningún otro Alfa merecería experimentar tales sensaciones que este Omega le brindaba. ¿Omega?, retumbo como un tambor y platillos, había algo más con respecto a este, un nombre, ¿tal vez?, algo especial en él, diferente a otros.

¿Qué era?

\- Huele bien – fue una voz agradable aquella, miro sobre su hombro, captando una figura encantadora sobre la cama, coincidía con él. Regreso con él hasta la cama, agachándose al tomarlo por los hombros, pegando su nariz al pecho de este, inhalando profundamente. Sus manos peinaron su cabello en aceptación del contacto, en delicadas caricias tomo las hebras oscuras, pasando un mechón detrás de su oreja, mientras él subía su nariz hasta el cuello, ronroneando en su lado derecho, yendo al izquierdo, repitiéndose logrando un gemido de este.

Separándose, pero sin soltarlo, cruzo miradas, las preciosas joyas que humildemente entregaría a él, aceptaría sin dudarlo. Cerro sus ojos, tocando los labios que habían estado invitándolo desde hace tanto, pidiendo por ser devorados, un sabor imborrable, una textura espectacularmente tersa y acolchada, podría simplemente quedar presionado contra ellos, pero no, eso sería grosero, porque tienen mucho más que ofrecer. Termino el fino contacto, subiendo su mano derecha a la mejilla, acariciándola de adelante hacia atrás, él se restregó contra ella, tomándola para depositar un beso.

_**MIO** _

Retumbo por todo su ser.

El perfecto Omega, se encontraba justo delante, ofreciéndose sin cadenas ni peleas con otros Alfas, lo haría suyo tales incontables veces que sus esencias se combinarían y automáticamente reconocerían a quien pertenece.

Tomo las telas que tenían la desfachatez de cubrir el cuerpo de su Omega rompiéndolas inmediatamente, un poco de esencia se mantenía en los trozos, pero la auténtica venia de él, natural y deliciosa, perfecta.

Tan suyo.

Choco sus labios contra los de Damian, sujetándolo por la cintura y el cuello, dejándose caer sobre la cama, el colchón reboto junto a algunas de las sabanas. Se movía probando la carne, extrayendo el jugo de la mejor fruta, él intentaba seguirle el ritmo pero sus movimientos eran torpes. Separando las bocas por un poco de aire, la brillante saliva escurría, Richard lamio la esquina de uno de sus labios, ni una sola gota seria desperdiciada. Repaso el recorrido desde la barbilla hasta su clavícula, mordió la piel rojiza aumentando su tono, pasando a un chupetón que se volvería notorio luego de algunos minutos.

Alzo de golpe la cabeza al presentir un aroma agresivo tras la puerta, ¿Quién?, ¿Quién se atrevía a reclamar lo que por derecho ya le pertenece?, pelearía contra ese, demostrando su superioridad, su perfecta casta que fertilizaría a su pareja produciendo la hermosa descendencia que le otorgaría. Gruño, mostrando los caninos, listo a salir por esa puerta, combatir y obtener la victoria, pero fue detenido por el toque del otro sobre su entrepierna, intentando deshacer la bragueta, sonrió, satisfecho.

Ignoro el aroma agresivo, cumpliendo la solicitud silenciosa, quito las finas manos de sus pantalanes, desciendo el botón y bajando la bragueta, dejo la ropa medio muslo, mostrando solo su ropa interior, una exhalación disgustada provino de su compañero, haciéndole hervir la sangre, un berrinche al tener un pequeño obstáculo de lo que tanto quiere ya. Su cuerpo rodo sobre la cama a un lado, apoyándose en su brazo, acercándose a gatas, colocando su boca sobre el bulto del bóxer, paso su lengua de arriba hacia abajo, humedeciendo la tela, hinchando más el miembro oculto. Lamio, como si degustara un cono de helado en una calurosa tarde de verano, jadeos provenían de Richard, tomando sus negros cabellos pegándolo más casi como si el contacto traspasara su piel y se fundieran en una infinita cascada de placer. Su perfecta boca se alejó con un líquido blanquecino que obtuvo por su ardua tarea, le volvió a mirar a los ojos con la prueba de sus actos.

Lo regreso a la cama, quedando boca arriba, separo zapatos con calcetines, destruyo los pantalones ajenos junto a la ajustada tela de su ropa interior, el aroma se acrecentó haciéndolo casi alcanzar un orgasmo.

Exquisito, suculento y delicioso.

Un miembro diminuto el de su pareja, absolutamente tierno y atractivo para él, le incitaba a engullirlo con su boca, saborearlo y probar de sus propios fluidos, ese ambrosia que calmaría un poco la sed, pero no su hambre. Dolía, lo apretado que mantenía su miembro, lo pegajoso con la ropa, rozándose con sonidos exóticos, si rozaran sus cuerpos terminaría pero a costa de desperdiciar su preciosa semilla fuera del cuerpo.

Alzo una de las piernas, teniendo una adecuada vista del agujero que desprendía la exquisita fragancia, invitándolo a colocar la llave correcta a esa cerradura, con su otra mano, usando el índice y medio, delineo la zona lubricada naturalmente, había suspiros, ansiedad por obtener lo ya prometido desde hace tanto, detener la maldita tortura que implicaba prepararlo.

¡Cierto!

¿Por qué estaba limitándose y jugando?, alguna razón importante que lo frenaba y por ello es que aún no toma el cuerpo del Omega.

El Omega que tiene un nombre, ¿Cuál era?, pensó.

Dejo esa pregunta vagar, hasta que sus dedos entraron a la resbaladiza zona, el gemido resonó, él arqueo su espalda sobre la cama, abriendo los ojos de par en par, retorciéndose en ese mínimo contacto. Un cuadro único, que acelero sus latidos y afilo su mirada, se inclinó sobre la cama, introduciendo más profundamente los dedos buscando el punto de placer ideal, en su recorrido, las paredes internas apretaban, dificultándole el paso, forzándolo a insistir, luchando en abrirse paso, rememorando cada expresión y sonido.

Finalmente toco el lugar, la unión de la cavidad vaginal con la próstata, presiono con las puntas de los dedos, teniendo el miembro de su pareja chorreando líquido pre seminal, dejando ver la punta del pene descubierta por el prepucio. Continúo su juego por detrás, iniciando a masturbarlo con su mano libre, movimientos verticales rápidos combinados con una tijera por sus dedos. Gemidos fuertes escapaban por sus labios, sosteniéndose de las sabanas, alzando sus caderas buscando un aumento del contacto, ayudando en las pequeñas penetraciones por su mano.

Le miro suplicante, moviendo sus labios una palabra diminuta.

Saco los dedos y alejo su mano, teniendo los jadeos insatisfechos en espera del siguiente movimiento.

Dio vuelta al cuerpo en cama para dejarlo boca abajo, su pene a penas rozar las sabanas transmitió una increíble sensación, haciéndole restregarse gozando la fricción producida.

Levantándose de la cama, retiro la molestia de sus últimas prendas, arrojando cualquier intermediario de hacerle disfrutar en su totalidad al Omega que ha estado esperando.

El Omega que tanto desea.

Detuvo sus movimientos sobre la cama al subir, sosteniendo su trasero redondo rojizo, separa cada nalga para develar el pequeño orificio con el que estaba jugueteando, rozado, llamando su atención, diciéndole que hay algo que falta.

\- M-me-mételo – toco con sus manos las del Alfa, reforzando el objetivo de este. Esta goteando, húmedo, resbaloso y carnoso. Toma con una de sus manos su miembro palpitante guiándolo al ano dilatado, apenas un roce, como un beso primerizo desarma al Omega peli negro, empuñando las sabanas, el Alfa oji azul siente un pequeño tirón de su miembro, aún demasiado pronto, necesita estar dentro ya.

Lucho en su ardua tarea, poco a poco el miembro está entrando a la cavernosa cueva de los misterios desconocidos, ingresa como un arqueólogo curioso y animoso de desentrañar todo aquello resguardado por años de cultura. Cada paso de su intrépido arqueólogo es un sonido de regocijo, la música de incontables musas profesando su amor, ¿quizás?, está seguro que existen trampas en el camino, que le dictan detenerse y quedarse ahí, pero no, no lo hará, tiene que llegar hasta el último lugar de esa cueva, donde la luz brille más que nunca y los misterios estén al alcanza de su astucia.

\- G-grande, t-tan… ah… - palabras alentadoras, le hacen inclinarse sobre el cuerpo precioso, llevando sus manos de las caderas a la cintura y otra al pecho, exactamente al lado del corazón, la nueva posición guía al final del recorrido en una rápida encrucijada. Escurren lágrimas de dolor convertidas en goce, palabras entremezcladas, mensajes confusos, pero una plena felicidad. Se observan momentáneamente, en sus colores que habían sido ignorados por los aromas, las temperaturas y los deseos; es verde contra azul, azul contra verde, ambos tonos que intentan superponerse al otro, dictar quien tiene el control, ¿Alguien cede?, ¿Quién comenzó?, ¿Quién llevaba las riendas de este intercambio sexual?

Besa sus labios a la par en que mueve sus caderas extrayendo su pene unos centímetros, probando de la brisa que recorre el lugar, eso envía una corriente de electricidad alterando los aniones y cationes de su cuerpo, recorriendo por toda su medula espinal hasta que toca el cerebelo, envía los mensajes al cerebro y una liberación de neurotransmisores ocurre a tal capacidad que pareciera una serie de fuegos artificiales dentro de sus cerebros. Pero por fuera, su miembro esta revitalizante, volviendo a entrar de una estocado al joven cuerpo debajo suyo, el vaivén de movimientos es primero lento, por lo apretada de la caverna, hay una lucha de no derrota o victoria. Mueve y mueve sus caderas, cada vez resulta más sencillo, los gemidos son coros del cielo, necesita más, presiona un botón de tierna carne, un poco de líquido blanco escurre por delante de su Omega y las paredes se contraen en un masaje malvado pero ideal.

Lo repite, juega con el pezón entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, lo mueve como una canica y pellizca hasta hincharlo en rojo, hace lo mismo con el otro, pone ambas manos sobre cada botón, sus movimientos ahora se vuelven un poco certeros, tocando el lugar que ya había experimentado con sus dedos.

Justo en ese punto, ese lugar, es el que estaba buscando.

Lo levanta, sosteniéndolo con sus brazos por debajo de las axilas, quedando sentado sobre su miembro, haciendo que galope, van descoordinados pero él continua sintiéndolo. Se remueve incomodo porque no logra alcanzar la velocidad, estar coordinado, lleva sus manos hacia atrás, sosteniéndose del cuello del Alfa y colocando sus piernas a cada lado de las del otro, se apoyó en las puntas de sus pies, comenzando a auto penetrarse al compás del Alfa, alcanzando una profundidad superior.

Está sintiéndose llegar, liberando su propia semilla, su olor se vuelve tan dulce al paladar que cuando el Alfa quiere morder la protuberancia en su cuello encuentra difícil hacerlo con los brazos del Omega cruzados por detrás para sostenerse. Un gruñido insatisfecho le hace parar, desconcertando al otro, quita sus brazos del camino, lamiendo el lugar que tiene para marcar.

Una zona de propiedad.

Sus colmillos con saliva listos para encajarse, presionar vorazmente tomando carne, sangre y aroma, dejando la mordida de sus caninos, una parte suya que por siempre estará con él.

Repentinamente el Omega regresa a moverse encima del miembro que aún tiene dentro, quiere detenerlo, pero el nudo se forma, haciendo al intrépido Omega llevar su cabeza hacia atrás, cubriendo la protuberancia, sus ojos derraman nuevas lágrimas, gemidos salen y el Alfa no se mueve, solo como espectador del Omega.

Toma la barbilla del peli negro, juntando sus labios, ¡Al diablo marcarlo, necesita castigarlo por su osadía!

El nudo es tan apretado que hace al Omega gemir, el beso del Alfa es apasionado, sucio y voraz que provoca a sus piernas temblar aun estando sentado, el orgasmo aparece, explotando en lluvia blanquecina en su vientre, deslizándose por la piel sudorosa. Gime dentro del beso, quiere girarse y sostener al Alfa, pero el nudo aun esta, desinteresado por desaparecer. Termina el beso, dejándose caer sobre el pecho del oji azul, sus aromas están tan mezclados que algo nuevo nació, podrían acostumbrarse, un afrodisiaco ideal.

La respiración de ambos es lenta, una bruma está envolviéndolos, pero saben que en cuanto el nudo que los obliga a estar quietos desaparezca, podrán continuar.

Sin ser conscientes los dedos de sus manos se entrelazan, con una promesa silenciosa.

En este instante, existen solo ellos dos.

Un Alfa y un Omega, que han olvidado sus nombres, su moral, ética y creencias.

¿Amor?, ¿Deseo? O ¿Instinto?

Solo ellos pueden tener esa elección a sus acciones.

* * *

_\- Si saliera, bueno… ya sabes – rasco su mejilla, apoyado en una pared observando al otro trabajar con las muestras de sangre - ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien hable con él?_

_\- Simple – dejo uno de los vidrios bajo el microscopio, girándose a ver al otro – Confía en ti._

_\- Claro, pero olvidas que tú eres su padre – señala lo obvio, esperando a que se gire o pause momentáneamente ese análisis que pudo solicitar en cualquier hospital de la ciudad – Bruce – bufa exasperado – me va a matar si intento decirle algo como, ¡Ser Omega es genial!, él piensa que es Alfa como tú o su madre._

_\- Para eso son estas pruebas. – la obviedad en sus palabras hacen a Richard querer estamparlo contra la mesa y mandar a volar todo su avance. Agita sus manos como un niño pequeño, dándole la espalda finalmente al héroe reconocido como el Caballero de la Noche, ira con Alfred a comer postres y luego jugar videojuegos con Damian. – Richard – se detiene el mencionado, girándolo a ver, el otro hombre sigue sin dejar su trabajo, mientras espera pacientemente a escuchar lo que sea que este por decir – Yo también confió en ti, y sea la manera en que manejes la noticia con Damian, será la mejor, porque te preocupas por él._

_Aquello lo toma desprevenido haciéndolo sonrojar, le da puntos a Bruce por eso, tocándolo en las fibras sensibles de hermano mayor que Damian despierta en él. Asiente, retirándose de la cueva, dejando a Bruce continuar con la fase final._

_Mañana el informe final sería redactado y resguardado en la computadora, suficiente tiempo para practicar las tres posibles respuestas, pero, apoyándose más en una que en las otras dos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**EXTRA 1. LA ELECCIÓN DEL GATO.**

* * *

Alfred salió de la cueva, siguiendo los pasos de Damian de regreso al primer piso, en la sala principal, busco con su mirada felina a su dueño, sin señales, subió al sillón esperando verle sentado incluso agudizo sus orejas puntiagudas esperando escuchar algún tipo de grito en que demostrara el enojo que corría por cada uno de sus músculos, aumentando su calor corporal por la velocidad de su sangre al circular. Ladeo el rostro confundido, maullando repleto de curiosidad, no era normal que su dueño desapareciera tan misteriosamente y mucho menos luego de esos gritos que tuvo con el otro humano por el que su joven dueño siempre muestra interés por copular. Los humanos son tan complicados, pensó el gato negro lamiendo una de sus patas acicalando su rostro, prosiguió con cada parte de su pelaje, procurando retirar los mínimos rastros de polvo traídos desde la cueva. Satisfecho con su trabajo, se estiro encima del respaldo del sillón, bajando de un salto al piso y continuando su caminata en busca de Damian.

¿Qué podría ser aquello que lo inquieto tanto? – se preguntó el gato negro, saltando un escalón y al pasamanos, subiendo con las puntas de sus patas e impulsándose con las traseras hasta alcanzar el piso donde duerme su dueño. No lo comprendía completamente, había ocasiones en que iba junto a Damian a ese lugar oscuro con muchos objetos extraños parpadeando y brillando, le decían cueva, pero no parecía en nada a lo que se supone recordaba fuera una. Pero en esta, su dueño mostraba una expresión distinta a cualquiera que le hubiera visto, no se comparaba a sus sonrisas sinceras o repletas en sarcasmo, ni esas donde frunce el ceño, mostrando colmillos e imponiéndose al líder del grupo – su padre – tampoco tristeza o un deseo – como con el humano sonriente – parecía, como si le hubiera sido arrebato algo importante para continuar viviendo, junto a la llegada inesperada del humano sonriente, todo empeoro, incluso fue alejado del regazo donde descansaba, casi cayendo al frio suelo de piedra, notando en su estado letarguito, como su dueño se alejaba seguido por el macho de su interés.

Iba a volver a dormir, subiendo al puesto que desprendía el olor y calor de Damian, pero otro particular aroma ingreso por sus fosas nasales, quiso cubrirse con sus patas, ya que era empalagoso, decidió no hacerlo, prestando atención a esta esencia, dulzura en cantidades poco normales, una suave fragancia de menta con especias de canela, era como esas comidas que el hombre viejo que es llamado igual que él, realiza en la cocina. Ese aroma venia de su dueño - ¡Sin duda alguna! – estaba poco informado que los humanos pudieran cambiar de olor tan fácilmente.

Llego al corredor pero el aroma de la cueva resulto más fuerte al lado contrario, ¿su dueño cambió su lugar para dormir? con cada paso de sus patas, quería cubrir su nariz o salir corriendo, negó, eso sería muy grosero con Damian. Intento aguantar la respiración por lo menos hasta la puerta que necesitaba localizar, dejo escapar el aire por no resistir más, delante se encontraba su compañero, Titus, viendo como el perro mostraba sus colmillos. ¿Le gruñía a la puerta?, ¿Era idiota?

Su presencia fue notada e iba a comenzar a maullar para ser atendido, un nuevo aroma se coló, este le resulto poderoso, provocándole vomitar una bola de pelos junto con algo de su comida, giro a ver a Titus pidiendo algún tipo de explicación sobre algo que definitivamente no podía estar ignorando.

¡Apestaba terriblemente!

Él con su sentido del olfato mayormente desarrollado tenía que estar sufriendo algo peor.

Nuestro dueño, esta con el macho elegido por él.

\- ¿Q-qué? – pregunto incrédulo. Finalmente dejaba a la naturaleza seguir el proceso, desatar sus propias necesidades de atracción despertadas por el macho de su interés. – Increíble – se alegró, aun cuando no lo mostrara. Titus le miro, regresando su atención al frente, aun gruñía – Estas raro Titus. – se paró de frente a su izquierda, moviendo la cola envuelto por curiosidad. Recordaba la efusividad en sus saludos cuando el macho sonriente aparecía y le llamaba, no competía por el afecto de este, pero también le agradaba.

\- Solo hago caso a mi instinto Alfred – respondió, arrugando su nariz y levantando las orejas escuchando ruidos de la habitación de Damian, Alfred hizo lo mismo, deteniendo el movimiento en su cola. Los ladridos de Titus comenzaron, rasguñando con sus patas la madera.

\- ¡Detente! – le dijo el gato, sintiendo como su pelo se erizaba a cada sonido proveniente, las garras salidas y sus colmillos igual. Negó, controlarse, ignorar el instinto, ese que le gritaba correr para atacar a quien estuviera lastimando a su dueño aun cuando fuera su elección estar copulando para procrear.

Era el olor, ese olor que se combinaba peligrosamente, les advertía que a toda costa interrumpieran aquello, se deshicieran de ese macho y nunca más le permitieran acercarse.

¿Seguiría su instinto?, como dijo Titus, a costa de la felicidad de su dueño pero, ya no peligraría ni sufriría, trago su propia saliva con residuos del pelo expulsado, agrio y asqueroso.

Damian mostro una expresión desagradable y si ese macho sonriente lo empeorara jamás se perdonaría no haber hecho algo por su dueño, se lanzó contra la puerta, rasguñando y maullando acompañando a Titus, casi podía escuchar el gracias del perro.

Porque, como su contraparte humana, también tenía un humano terco al que cuidar. – ¡Dami-!..an…

Maulló con toda su fuerza, dejando caer su cuerpo a un lado, notando borrosamente como Titus continuaba, el olor tan fuerte ya lo había superado.

Si tan solo… hubiera elegido antes…

\- "No lastimes a mi dueño, macho sonriente"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muchas gracias por la lectura.**

**Este trabajo no era más que un simple One-Shot, Drabble, blablablá… y de alguna forma encontré la motivación en ustedes lectores para continuarlo, sus palabras me han dado ánimos de continuar, desarrollando un escenario que sería para la imaginación de cada uno.**

**Por ahora continuare un poco más.**

**Posdata: Adoro jugar con la continuidad ^v^, jajajaja. Ósea el espacio-tiempo. X9.**  
  
Posdata 2: Es la segunda vez que escribo un Lemon, honestamente soy una inexperta en esto, muy complicado para mí, ¿Qué opinan? XoX.

**Posdata 3: Ya, me tengo que decidir por una forma en que les llamen, bueno, usare Amo para Bruce y para los demás, excepto para Damian y Tim, ellos serán con Joven amo, jajajaja, es que las traducciones luego me confunden pero ya, a partir del próximo capítulo así será y si se me olvida, mencionen donde me equivoque. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO. N°6. ANALIZANDO LA ELECCIÓN.**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


	6. ANALIZANDO LA ELECCIÓN

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**¡HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios hasta ahora, son el mejor motivante e inspiración, trato de actualizar rápidamente, pero, al ser un nuevo trabajo de Long-Fic quiero que salga con la mejor calidad posible, por eso de los largos tiempos entre publicaciones.  
**

**Los comentarios que dejan son respondidos por PM, si están registrados o al final del capítulo si no están registrados.**

**Entre otras cosas, me fui a ver la película de The Joker, juro que eso fue una reverenda explosión a mi cerebro que me aterrizo en la más grande conclusión de todas, si quieres contar una buena historia de Batman primero va el Joker. ¡La película llego para salvar el DC Universe!**

**Recomendación musical: "Mientes" de Camila.**

**Notas:**

  * [Presente]
  * _[Pasado]_
  * ["Pensamientos"]
  * **[Teléfono]**



**Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y sus correspondientes creadores.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 6: ANALIZANDO LA ELECCIÓN**

* * *

Hay un recuerdo distante de una brillante sonrisa, un abrazo reconfortante y una bebida caliente con sabor a cocoa, los parpados le pesan con punzadas pequeñas pero constantes en su cabeza, un poco de luz filtrándose por una cortina abierta, no es demasiada aunque consigue que cubra su rostro con su palma abierta. Ignorándolo gira al lado contrario dispuesto a volver al preciado mundo de los sueños y continuar descansando, se detiene, una sensación incomoda recorre sus piernas, sentándose retira la colcha que le cubre, develando su falta de ropa con marcas rojas en partes de su piel. Toca el líquido que se ha secado, la sensación es un tanto asquerosa, se detiene a verificar exactamente de donde provine y la respuesta brota inmediatamente que altera su estómago alentándolo a regresar cualquier alimento ingerido el día interior con sus propios jugos gástricos combinados, lo resiste, tomando una enorme bocanada de aire.

Busca por la cama sus ropas, pero todas se encuentran regadas por el piso de la habitación, entrecierra los ojos al identificar prendas de mayor tamaño que no le pertenecen. Muerde su labio inferior, casi tragándolo, un hilo de sangre delgado brota, golpea con su puño la cama, arrugando las sabanas que la recubren. Retira por completo las sabanas, girando hasta que sus pies están rosando la superficie del suelo, apoyándose con sus brazos para hacer palanca, finalmente toca el suelo, una pequeña descarga viaja desde su trasero a sus piernas, casi tropieza pero se sostiene de la mesa de noche y toma con fuerza las sabanas, su espalda encorvada mientras sus piernas tiemblan por la debilidad que no esperaba experimentar. Una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro, pero sus ojos muestran el vacío casi presos de la locura, una pequeña risa brota junto a algunas lágrimas traidoras. Arroja la lámpara de la mesa, chocando con la pared, viendo los trozos caer, inicia su camino sosteniéndose de la cama hasta llegar el final usando cada músculo en su cuerpo poniéndose erguido, encaminándose hasta la puerta del baño, done se encierra pasando el seguro, olfatea el aire, no hay rastros de feromonas dispersadas tampoco que usaran recientemente la ducha. – "Vaya ironía" – piensa, empuñando sus manos.

Gira las llaves de la regadera, colocando un pie dentro sin esperar a templar la temperatura del agua, sube el otro quedando debajo del chorro limpiando los restos del sudor seco, la sangre en su labio y la prueba del más alto acto que se realiza entre compañeros sexuales, Busca en la parte trasera de su cuello alguna marca, una parte más profunda o hendidura de colmillos que perforaran su piel conduciéndolo a estar enlazado de por vida con un Alfa. No hay nada, deja caer sus brazos al confirmarlo, alza su cabeza al chorro, las gotas caen rápidas y furiosas finalmente dejando al vapor caliente propagarse pegándose a las baldosas del baño y el espejo, empañando todo, llevándose todo.

Borrando los rastros de un olor que no tendría por qué estar mezclado profundamente hasta atravesar su piel. Cierra la llave, saliendo de la bañera, abriendo un mueble de madera extrayendo una barra nueva de jabón, quita la envoltura, girándolo entre sus manos hasta producir espuma, usando su propia mano como esponja va pasándola por cada parte de su cuerpo, asegurándose de terminar recubierto por la esponjosidad y aroma de este, eliminando los rastros del recordatorio constante, su nueva pesadilla. Entre a la bañera usando el agua para enjuagarse la espuma, repite el proceso de enjabonado ahora por su rostro, llevando la espuma a su cabeza limpiándose el cuero cabelludo, dejando pasar unos segundos, acerca las manos a las llaves permitiéndolo al chorro llevarse los últimos restos espumosos. Retira el tapón de la bañera para que el agua se vaya mientras el sale, se abstiene de tomar una toalla, saliendo desnudo con el agua goteando por su cuerpo, ni siquiera piensa en ver la cama vacía o recoger sus ropas – o lo que quedan – camina directo al pomo de la puerta flexionando sus dedos al sentir un aroma yendo por fuera. Gruñe interiormente pegando su frente a la puerta, escuchando sus pasos lentos y cuidadosos, estando alerta de cualquiera que pueda descubrirlo, casi desea abrir para tenerlo cara a cara y escuchar esas mismas orgullosas palabras de la noche anterior.

Aun así, no lo hace, solo deja que baje, suspirando en cansancio, gira el pomo, teniendo a sus mascotas paradas al frente de la habitación refugiadas en una sola esquina, notándose solo por el movimiento de alzar la cabeza por parte de Titus, encima del can se encuentra Alfred, que parece estar durmiendo. Hay una ligera sonrisa, desviando el rostro, saliendo y cerrando la habitación, comienza a dirigirse al lado contrario, donde originalmente tuvo que estar, pasa por delante, su desnudez no le retiene para sentir vergüenza pero dar explicaciones de su caminata desde la habitación de Richard a la propia, eso, sería más difícil. Llega a salvo, encerrándose, ignorando que ese estrecho recorrido fue acompañado por Titus aun teniendo a Alfred en su lomo recostándose cerca a la cama tuvo cuidado en no permitir caer el cuerpo del minino.

Abrió un cajón sacando ropa interior, jalo la puerta del closet tomando pantalones y camisa sin ver que realmente combinaron o fuera un conjunto, subió boxers y pantalón, metió la cabeza por la abertura de la camisa seguidos de sus brazos, agito un poco su cabello disminuyendo la humedad, encaminándose hasta las pantuflas dejadas del lado en que solía dormir. En su mesa de noche una botella de crema reposaba, tomo el envase dejando una cantidad sobre su palma abierta humectando su rostro y brazos.

Quería dejarse caer sobre su cama para regresar a dormir esperando que al despertar todas estas circunstancias se trataran de una pesadilla maquinada por los alucinógenos de la toxina del miedo de The Scarecrow, más su estómago le recordó que necesitaba alimentarse por sus intensas actividades anteriores sumada por la evolución de su cuerpo al reconocerse como Omega pasando su primer celo con un Alfa. Apretando los dientes, espero que Richard no estuviera o se resguardara en la cueva, pero si continuaba en la cocina o alguien más estaba, percibirían un suave cambio de aroma en el ambiente, insignificante pero importante, lo sabrían.

Bajo por las escaleras, formando planes, inventando excusas, sintiendo su propio oler escaparse en ocasiones con toques de feromonas, prácticamente débil, pero detectable a cualquier Alfa con sentido del olfato que llegue a ser respetable, deteniéndose a un par de escalones cuando le ve caminando con la cabeza gacha y apretando las mangas de su vestimenta, murmurando disculpas y sentencias de muerte. Por supuesto que eso sería la menor de sus preocupaciones, lo que irritaba cada fibra del ser en Damian, era verlo lamentándose por una situación tan natural como respirar, con aquello Richard le demostraba cuan falsas fueron sus palabras.

Al final, si importaba que él sea un Omega.

Y entonces sus palabras salieron naturales, apenas pudo considerar eso como una confrontación pero él nunca alzo la mirada, se mantenía agachado presionando con fuerza sus puños, temblando y susurrando palabras inentendibles, fue Damian quien tomó las riendas de bajar, quedando con solo un escalón de diferencia apoyado por su aumento de estatura con los años, finalmente levanto la barbilla, el espacio dejado fue meramente una broma, sus pieles se tocaron o al menos eso hicieron sus narices, podía apreciar su hiperventilación, las lágrimas que se agrupaban por salir, los labios resecos, el cuerpo tembloroso.

Una culpa ideal, sin saber de qué forma encarar la responsabilidad en sus actos.

El llanto apareció tan pronto que casi anhelo soltar un suspiro, cruzarse de brazos y dejarlo llorando o esperar a que lo siga con su lamentación y autocompasión, pero no lo hizo, espero silencioso, no quitándole el ojo de encima, apretando sus labios en una sola línea, resistiendo el impulso de gritarle y demostrarle cuan equivocado estuvo desde el principio en el exacto momento en que considero una fantástica idea llevarlo a su habitación y encerrarlo.

Un Omega con un Alfa, el epitome de la ironía misma.

Y cuando sintió sus manos en sus hombros otra corriente eléctrica se disparó advirtiéndole a su cuerpo que frente al Alfa cualquier movimiento negativo resultaría en una tragedia, no puede rechazar al Alfa. Incluso podía asegurar que su mente le estaba gritando con fuerza: ¡NO LO RECHAZES!, ¡DEJATE TOCAR!, ¡ALFA!, maldijo el instinto, la voz interna, el Omega que decidió despertar tarde liberando feromonas desesperadamente. Poco falto para que dejara escapar suspiros o pegarse al cuerpo de Richard implorando porque sus caricias continuarán largas y profundas, evito aquel desplante encajando con fuerza la uña de su pulgar en la palma lo suficiente para sacar unas gotas de sangre. – No hay unión – fueron las palabras de Richard que concluyeron ese momento de letargo mágico, cierto, lo tocaba para asegurarse que la última barrera no fue cruzada que en su consciencia sumergida por la lujuria y el instinto pudo resistirse a encajar sus colmillos en la carne, inyectando sus feromonas en él.

Con un gruñido brotando de su garganta, detuvo a Richard de darle un abrazo, obteniendo a cambio un plato de cereal acompañado por el rostro de la agonía recubriera con extra de pesar y una porción de desprecio. – "Un desayuno completo" – el primer bocado fue un cereal remojado en leche, tenía que saber dulce, escupirlo por lo tremendamente empalagoso en cambio solo pudo percibir algo amargo y asqueroso, detuvo su consumo al llegar a la mitad, escuchando a su estómago gruñir por la necesidad de alimento que aún no se veía satisfecha. Nuevamente escrudiñaba con su mirada a Richard esperando que entendiera eso como una señal para que comenzara a hablar retomando lo que no se en las escaleras, pero parecía o tener intenciones de iniciar la conversación por segunda vez. Y lo hizo, desviando su mirada al plato de cereal convertido en un batido de leche, un tanto desagradable. Prefirió gritar, descargando el enojo tras descubrir que siempre fue un Omega, que todo ese entrenamiento, esas palabras de poder y supremacía como el mayor de todos los Alfas se trató de una mentira confabulada desde su familia.

El plato de cereal terminado estrellado como una inocente víctima de su incontrolable ira, nuevamente mirando directo a Richard exigiendo por una respuesta a lo dicho y ocurrido. ¿Qué seguía ahora para ellos?

Escucho el diminutivo afectuoso de su nombre, tembloroso, escurridizo como si no tuviera permiso a llamarlo de esa forma, esperaba que su resolución consistiera en lágrimas con su peso dejándose caer al suelo, en cambio giro sobre su cuerpo dándole la espalda, pronunciando una despedida comenzando a caminar fuera de la cocina, fue a detenerlo levantándose bruscamente de la silla que ocupo durante su desayuno pero Richard se detuvo antes de que pudiera retenerlo por el brazo, explicándole que conseguiría pastillas para prevenir el embarazo, con aquello el brazo de Damian volvió a su costado, abriendo sus ojos con la pupila dilatada, ¿embarazo?, pensó, imposible, no por experimentar su primer celo con un Alfa tenía que estar inmediatamente en cinta con un hijo de Richard, su corazón latió, el instinto Omega le susurro cantarín: Tendrás a su cría, pero no, solo su cuerpo jugándole bromas desagradables, ansioso de dejar salir todas sus feromonas frente al Alfa que lo tomo por primera vez – También hay supresores de feromonas en la cueva, alguno puede funcionar. – Fue lo último que escucho de Richard, quedándose solo en la cocina, no fue tras de él, tampoco le grito o maldijo, dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo, saliendo también encaminándose a la cueva para tomar una de esas cosas, sus feromonas comenzaban a salirse e impregnar el lugar, encendería el aire acondicionado por toda la casa para limpiar su aroma.

El paquete con pastillas preventivas fue dejado frente a su puerta, lo tomo, escondiéndolo entre los libros de su repisa, asegurándose que no fuera visto fácilmente y dejado para limpiar después de toda la habitación, suspiro exhausto, llegando directo a su cama a tumbarse boca abajo, al regresar de su inyección con supresores descubrió sus ropas dentro de su habitación, las mantuvo lejos, porque se podía percibir el aroma de Richard impregnado y si no fuera por el supresor estaría enredado entre las telas masturbándose y gimiendo el nombre de este por el anhelado placer de ser penetrado por tal Alfa nuevamente.

La memoria en que descargo los archivos de la computadora se mantuvo a salvo del ajetreo lujurioso, solo con pequeños rasguños pero aun funcionaba al conectarse a una computadora, recordó que su padre no tardaría en volver y lo primero que haría sería revisar el informe de sus análisis, darle algún tipo de charla para… se alzó usando sus manos de apoyo, tomando el dispositivo. – Maldición – se apresuró, tomando su laptop y colocándola sobre sus piernas, encendiéndola. Al cambiar la tonalidad negra de la pantalla mostrando su fondo de escritorio con una imagen de Titus y Alfred, introdujo la memoria a una de las entradas esperando a que fuera reconocida, en cuanto se oyó el timbre, presiono el nombre de la memoria, buscando entre las carpetas la que contenía su informe, tecleo un par de veces revelando un pequeño mensaje.

**COPIA DE SEGURIDAD ACTIVIDA- DESCARGA 100% COMPUTADORA CENTRAL.**

Cerró el documento, dejando su computadora sobre la cama apresurándose a salir de su habitación y llegar hasta la computadora de la cueva ignorando el sistema de vigilancia, tenía que deshacerse de ese informe antes de que su padre decidiera descargarlo directamente a su computadora o teléfono. Trago saliva en el último escalón aferrándose a la pared con sus uñas lastimándose la cutícula, ¿Quién podía asegurarle que no lo había visto ya?

Estuvo por una hora frente a la computadora, buscando todas las alternativas posibles de borrado completo del informe, ninguna funciono, solicitaba una contraseña especial o reconocimiento del usuario original y creador del sistema de análisis, además de otros candados de seguridad que le impidieron meterse a la base de datos borrando los resultados usados por la computadora para redactar el informe, casi dándose por vencido, una idea brillo resplandecientemente en su mente. No podía ingresar a la base de datos para borrarlos pero si podía ingresar y alterarlos, rebusco las muestras analizadas moviendo un par de imágenes, cambiando números y letras hasta que el timbre de conclusión resonó transmitiéndose esta información a la base de datos cambiando del amarillo al azul, pasando a escribir el informe como un Beta recesivo. Elimino sus cambios manuales, haciéndolos parecer una verificación de rutina por parte de la computadora, tomando en cuenta la hora, agregando que las últimas copias tomadas inalámbricamente fueran alteradas instantáneamente sin dar una notificación previa.

Tomo el control de las cámaras de seguridad con un pequeño virus, cambiando la última hora por otra, asegurando que la imagen mostrada no tuviera elementos extra que descubriera su falsificación. Finalmente se dirigió a las muestras que seguían dentro de los tubos de ensaye, desaparecerles solo sería sospechoso, escucho el maullido de Alfred detrás suyo, el minino se paseaba por las piernas de Damian ser atendido, una sonrisa ladina se formó, poniendo los tubos muy cerca de la orilla, rebuscando en su pantalón un llavero en forma de delfín encendió su lámpara color rojo atrayendo la atención del minino quien sin pensarlo se lanzó para atrapar el punto rompiendo los frascos con muestras de sangre dejando caer algunos pelos al pararse sobre la mesa y regresando al suelo siguiendo el punto rojo, sus patas se llenaron con las muestras. – Ya no queda nada – Alfred maulló, mirándolo con sus gatunos ojos y la cola moviéndose de un lado a otro como una serpiente al deslizarse.

Acaricio la cabeza peluda de Alfred, tocando las orejas puntiagudas, repitiendo el proceso en un suave circulo, cargando al felino entre sus brazos un maullido satisfecho combinado a un ronroneo, el gato comenzó a dormir entre los brazos de su dueño. Encontraría en alguno de los vidrios una de sus huellas, pero explicar que intento sujetarlo antes de caer o moverlo para que Alfred no lo tumbara, cualquier excusa mediocre funcionaria combinada a sus ansias de demostrar la verdad, además que su curiosidad no pudo ser detenida al estar solo en casa.

Parado en medio de la sala percibiendo su aroma inundar el espacio, ¿Cuánto mantendría esa farsa?

* * *

**¡Ultimas noticias de Gotham!**

**Tras el cumplimiento de su deber, la salvadora de Omegas no regresa a casa.**

**La condecorada policía Pria Jonsson amante de la igualdad y defensora de las clases meno privilegiadas fue vista una semana antes de su desaparición tomando su guardia matutina en los barrios desprotegidos de Gotham llevando cobijas, alimentos y ropas a un pequeño hospicio de Omegas que fueron alejados de sus hogares y familias, su compañero Joseph Goez comento que dejo a Pria cerca del hospicio faltando menos de treinta minutos para el cambio de turno e ir al otro lado de la ciudad, sin embargo Goez recibió un mensaje a su teléfono celular de parte de Jonsson comunicándole que tenía un asunto urgente por atender en la dirección contraria de la ciudad y necesitaría ser cubierta.**

**En un lapso de no más 24 Hrs., un mensaje de Jonsson fue transmitido a todos en la estación, explicando que había ingresado al lugar de los hechos donde la banda de contrabandistas de esencias Omega se encontraba. Como sabrán apreciado público televidente las esencias de Omegas son usadas para la elaboración de aromatizantes, perfumes y medicamentos exóticos que aseguran un aumento en la producción de feromonas con el apetito sexual del Alfa que lo huela, volviendo al más débil de los Omegas en un ser irresistible para cualquiera en un radio menor a diez metros.**

**Desgraciadamente esta producción es una práctica con dudosa de moral sin escrúpulos y que solo un monstruo podría hacer. Las esencias de Omegas se obtiene directamente del cuerpo, fileteando partes de la carne y glándulas sudoríparas, extrayendo sangre y otros órganos de las víctimas, exprimiéndolas como si prepararan un jugo. Los reportes y análisis de esta sustancia se obtuvo luego de que Batman y Batwoman detuvieran un camión repleto de narcóticos y químicos usados para la conocida toxina del miedo de The Scarecrow, los implicados omitieron detalles de a donde se dirigía el camión y porque Scarecrow se veía involucrado con ellos, pero, antes de retirarse junto a la policía que apareció en la escena del crimen, los sonidos de golpes provenientes del cambio volteada atrajeron la atención de Batwoman, lanzándose dentro de este quitando cajas y otros muebles revelando una manija pegada al suelo, encontrando a un total de diez Omegas secuestrados con heridas profundas, repletas de gangrena con tratamientos de primeros auxilios menos que salubres, de inmediato fueron llevados a Urgencias en el Centro Medico de Gotham.**

**Los cargos subieron para estos, develando que se trataban de mensajeros de materias primas, con puntos específicos de entrega, ellos solo conducían los camiones o al menos eso fue lo que dijeron a Batman y la policía durante los hechos. Horas después de ser encerrados, confesaron ser los secuestradores de una organización de perfumes y colonias, usando como tapadera las toxinas del miedo de Scarecrow encontradas en uno de los edificios abandonados de la ciudad, aquellas toxinas esconderían los olores de los Omegas e impediría a estos huir mientras el camión estuviera detenido al salir de la ciudad. De los diez rescatados, solo cuatro consiguieron superar la noche en urgencias el resto presentaba grados altos en desnutrición, abuso físico y fallas en órganos internos, sin embargo los cuatro restantes tuvieron que ser llevados de inmediato al pabellón psiquiátrico por el presente cuadro postraumático, sus rostros no fueron identificados en el banco de desaparecidos por la policía de Gotham, se continua buscando en registros anteriores.**

**A pesar de la opinión publica el caso fue manejado por Batman y miembros de su grupo de disfrazados nocturnos, dando en menos de dos meses con varias bases de retención Omega y laboratorios con tubos repletos de esencia Omega incluyendo cajas recién empaquetadas para ser puestas en el mercado como un nuevo perfume, se presume que varias de estas se entregaron al público antes de su venta como muestras gratis. Fueron requeridos sabuesos especializados en la detección de aromas y esencias de subgénero, el cateo comenzó por toda la ciudad en un lapso de siete días, encontrando frascos en basureros, casas y algunas tiendas departamentales, lo usuarios del producto fueron entrevistados, pero las evidencias no fueron suficiente dejando esa parte del caso indefinidamente abierta.**

**Las palabras que el auto declarado vigilante de Gotham otorgo a la prensa respondiendo si colaboraría con la policía Jonsson fueron las siguientes: "Solo alguien valiente es capaz de poner su vida por sobre la de otros, pero solo un idiota se pone en peligro por el bien de quienes le dicen que es correcto". Queda poco por mencionar que aquello redujo significativamente el ranking de aprobación que Batman gano con la comunidad, sumando popularidad a Jonsson con civiles uniéndose en la búsqueda de esta mujer. Sin embargo estas palabras fueron pronunciadas días antes de confirmar la desaparición de Jonsson, sus pertenencias personales estaban cerca del área de descarga de los barcos y su cuerpo fue tomado por una cámara de seguridad cerca de los basureros de la ciudad, desapareciendo luego de que estas imágenes llegaran a la estación de policía y el vigilante pasar a verificar si realmente ella se encontraba ahí.**

**Tras siete meses de búsqueda sin descanso, la muerte de Pria Jonsson es confirmada.**

**Este canal se une a la estación de policía lamentando la pérdida significativa de una autentica heroína de la ciudad, que sin esconder su rostro, contar con herramientas de lujo o tener una señal especial para llamarla, protegió a civiles.**

**Iremos a un corte comercial, retomaremos con una sección dedicada en memoria de Pria Jonsson-**

\- Esa mujer vuelve una noticia triste en una guerra de popularidad, ¿no lo cree? – el mayordomo entrego una taza de café recién hecho, Bruce la tomo sin despegar un ojo de la pantalla, enmarcando su ceño al ver los comerciales promocionando nuevos artefactos que ayudaran a que todo Omega sea más tractivo para su Alfa, ropas de moda y juguetes infantiles. El noticiero comenzó con una sección de fotografías y música de fondo, mostrando a Pria con cajas de despensa en orfanatos - ¿Amo Bruce? – pregunto Alfred, notando el ligero sorbo que este le dio a la taza humeante.

\- Nunca conversé ni por casualidad – pronuncio quedamente Bruce, dando un largo trago a su café. Alfred levanto una ceja, siguiendo la línea de visión de su amo, estando directamente sobre una imagen de Pria ayudando a cargar cajas con artículos de limpieza para hospicios Omegas y jugando con niños que nacían en esos mismos lugares siendo abandonados por sus padres, cada imagen del noticiario cambiaba mostrando a la mujer en diferentes lugares, poses y expresiones siempre rodeada por Omegas.

\- Enviare flores, el funeral será mañana por la noche. – Bruce asintió, bajando su taza de café a sus piernas, presionándola con ambas manos – Parece una buena mujer.

\- Murió. – el tono en su voz se agrio, Alfred espero pacientemente a que prosiguiera.

\- Para eso son las flores, señor. – las imágenes pararon, pasando a un video de varios ciudadanos que comenzaban a reunirse a las afueras del ayuntamiento de Gotham teniendo veladoras, fotografías y carteles con el nombre de Jonsson. – Todo esto se debió a que ella dio con la segunda bodega de materiales, en donde mantenían aprisionados a los Omegas.

\- Aquello fue una escena controlada para que ella los encontrara. – regreso la taza vacía a la charola que Alfred continuaba sosteniendo. – No fue por la valentía o coincidencia, ella TENIA que estar AHÍ y en esa HORA.

\- Entonces eso significaría que el grupo de contrabando está dentro de la policía y ella vendió a sus compañeros por un poco de fama. – Bruce negó, quitando el canal de noticias de la computadora en la cueva, buscando en los archivos que el programa quedara grabado tomando solo las partes en que mostraban fotografías públicas con ayuda social a los Omegas.

\- Fue usada como chivo expiatorio pero no esperaron que ella REALMENTE se interesara, metiendo su nariz en asuntos más allá de su propio control, más que sacar unos cuentos Omegas secuestrados del sótano de una vieja casa o en una bodega abandonada. – encontró el recuadro donde se observaba a ella mostrando el lugar en que mantenían a los Omegas, subió el tamaño de la imagen hasta quedar pixeleada, pasando un limpiador para aclarar los detalles en la imagen, mostrando un par de computadores ocultas por las sombras. – Ella se llevó uno de los discos duros y encontró algo en esos archivos.

\- Las tarjetas madre que el comisionado Gordon le dio contenían lo mismo.

\- Solo mostraban sus rutas de recolección y transporte de material, usando los mapas que se formaron conseguimos prevenir y predecir sus siguientes movimientos, dando con varias de sus locaciones escondidas. – con el curso, señalo la computadoras ocultas – Pero esos, debían contener las órdenes directas con sus tareas designadas, no pudimos llegar a ellos, en la estación explicaron que los discos duros desaparecieron junto a las tarjetas madre. – la mano enguatada de Alfred descanso bajo su barbilla, imaginando lo que podía contener y que la misma Jonsson tomo antes de que llegaran los reporteros y refuerzos a la escena.

\- ¿Cree que operen fuera de Gotham? – pregunto curioso el mayordomo, viendo a Bruce cruzarse de brazos asintiendo por la gran posibilidad. – Los registros de actividad por esencia de Omega son conocidos en diferentes puntos del globo, pero, crímenes de esencia Omega se reportaron principalmente en la ciudad. – aquellas palabras fueron una flecha lanzada con diana directa al razonamiento de Bruce, con velocidad sus dedos se movieron por el teclado sacando viejas noticias y reportajes de las primeras desapariciones de Omegas hasta las actuales, formando una lista con los lugares y horas poniendo en una segunda lista las obtenidas con ayuda de la policía.

\- Continuaran usando a Gotham como su base de pruebas. – se levantó de la silla, dirigiéndose a los vestidores para cambiar su atuendo, mandando mensajes por su comunicador a los miembros más cercanos una reunión de emergencia necesitaba llevarse a cabo. Alfred observo una última vez la imagen de la mujer en un recuadro tomado del periódico de Gotham anunciando su desaparición.

\- Usted se habría llevado bastante bien con el amo Bruce – cerro la toma hecha al periódico, encaminándose a la salida de la cueva para regresar la taza a la cocina y preparar bocadillos.

* * *

El reporte de misión junto a Beast Boy fue subido a su centro de mando principal, eligiendo tomar el resto del día para descansar en la comodidad de su habitación designada en la torre de los titanes, un suspiro se dejó salir por sus labios, buscando en las bolsas de su cinturón una pequeña caja con pastillas redondas simple vista parecían caramelos pero aquello ayudaba a disminuir significativamente su aroma, envolviéndolo en una capa protectora lo suficiente como para engañar el olfato de todo Alfa, incluso los de su propia casa.

Retiro la capa de sus hombros, seguidos de los guantes, alejando el antifaz de sus ojos, masajeando estos con su dedo índice y pulgar, suspiro cansado, agachándose a desatar las botas, tomaría una larga siesta y luego iría a Gotham para ver a Alfred y Titus, sus mascotas estuvieron pegadas a él todo el tiempo tras el desenlace de su celo con Richard y al regreso de su padre y el mayordomo en la mansión, casi podía asegurar que cuando su padre se acercó a saludarlo Titus se puso delante gruñendo y Alfred levantando sus garras crispando su pelaje. Quito el comunicador de su oído, dejándolo encendido por si una inesperado llamado al deber aparecía. Arrojo el cinturón sobre la mesa de noche, arrastrando las cobijas y entrando quedando boca arriba, un vistazo al lugar donde arrojo el cinturón mostro otro compartimiento abierto saliendo por una esquina la memoria que uso para extraer el informe redactado por su análisis sanguíneo y si la conectaba a otra computadora – nueva o usada – se enviaría una notificación a la computadora personal de su padre develando la restauración del archivo original a pesar de las modificaciones que hizo, de por si las explicaciones sobre porque su gato destruyo las pruebas de sangre habían sido incomodas y tediosas, proseguir con los motivos de su mentira empeorarían cualquier buen avance en su relación familiar.

Al menos, ahora creen que él es un Beta.

Podía recordar las risas de Jason, Barbara junto a Stephanie animándolo al ser también junto a Tim y Alfred del grupo Beta, las otras dos mujeres del grupo no se encontraban presentes tenían una misión en colaboración con Flash y Linterna verde en Europa del este, mientras que su padre teniendo la hoja impresa continuaba analizando cada parte estando absolutamente silencioso como para poner nerviosos a los que le acompañaban en la habitación, finalmente dejo el papel, asintiendo quitando sus restricciones de vigilancia, coincidiendo en que podía volver con los titanes al surgir un llamado para Robin en una misión de equipo.

Por una fracción de segundo aprecio alivio en la mirada de su padre, con sonrisas igualmente tranquilas e incomodas en los rostros de los otros, junto a una pequeña negativa de Alfred al no mostrarse más discretos.

Sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse cuando una voz resonó en su comunicador, brotando un bufido de sus labios, lo instaló en oído, presionando el botón para responder –  **Robin**  – la voz amable de Starfire –  **Llevare a los chicos a un nuevo centro de juegos, ¿gustas acompañarnos?**

 **\- No**  – respondió de inmediato, frunciendo el entrecejo, teniendo una imagen mental del rostro decepcionado de la líder de los titanes –  **estoy cansado por la misión y voy a dormir.**  – agrego, no necesitaba escuchar a la mujer recordarle que todos son un equipo y cada miembro es importante, además del tiempo de ocio que pasen entre ellos. –  **En otra ocasión, Starfire.**

 **\- Claro. Uhm, ¿Quieres que vaya a tu habitación Robin? –**  el mencionado, levanto una ceja, incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar, no recordaba haber mostrado un interés particular por la de cabellos pelirrojos, agito su cabeza, las feromonas estaban causando estragos a su mente, adelantándose a hechos sin fundamentos, quizás porque ella desprende un aroma similar al de un Alfa –  **Puedes hablar conmigo. –** un minuto en tardar en responder y tendría a la mujer pidiendo permiso para entrar postergando la salida para otra ocasión, seguido de Beast Boy rechinando los colmillos con un puchero dramático.

 **\- Estoy bien. –** modulo el tono de su voz, bostezando para hacer creíble su cansancio.

 **\- Descansa –**  fueron las últimas palabras de Starfire saliendo de la línea. Damian retiro el comunicador, regresándolo a la mesita, disponiéndose a volver a intentar dormir.

Alargo su mano, sacando del cajón en la mesa un teléfono celular, quitando el bloqueo a la pantalla, navegando por la sección de noticias en línea de Gotham, encontrando los últimos avistamientos de Batman junto a los criminales apresados durante su tiempo de inactividad. Un cuadro en morado con grandes letras anunciaba ser la noticia más visitada y que todos necesitaban conocer en relación al murciélago vigilante de Gotham, probablemente algún chisme o critica a los métodos empleados por Batman, dio clic al cuadro, una imagen de una mujer policía justo al lado de una imagen de Batman, abajo una pregunta: ¿Quién es el verdadero héroe de Gotham para los Omegas?

El resumen declaraba abiertamente cuan molesta estaba la ciudad con los comentarios de Batman hacia la mujer que ofreció sin pedir nada a cambio, demostrando su valía y responsabilidad sin exhibirse repleta de artilugios extraños, poniendo a más de uno en peligro sin consideración de las leyes o la moral. Iba a cerrar la nota informativa por desperdiciar su tiempo en una basura escrito por los medios, cuando un video se reprodujo automáticamente, palabras de la mujer a solicitud de un reportero. – No se trata del subgénero o el género mismo, incluso la edad es solo un número, pero conlleva experiencias. Una persona no es el reflejo de la sociedad, la sociedad se refleja sobre la persona, mostrando cuan brillante y única es. – paso el video, ladeando los ojos, palabras más clichés no podía haber pronunciado, esperaba que al menos los guionistas de esas cosas usaran más su cerebro en algo que mostrara un poco de inteligencia. Tampoco es que esperara demasiado de incompetentes, al final del día necesitan el apoyo de su padre para resolver casos que conseguían desbordarse de sus manos. Continúo bajando, deteniéndose en una imagen de la oficial con una pequeña leyenda: Hero Omega, ella siempre te dará una mano.

– Gastan presupuesto en estupideces. – bloqueo el teléfono, dejándolo junto al comunicador. Termino de cubrirse con las cobijas hasta la nariz, cerrando los ojos, dejando a su cuerpo relajarse y así recuperar suficiente energía como para tomar su rol de vigilancia de regreso en Gotham. Nuevamente su comunicador timbro, maldijo y amenazado de muerte, ¿Relámete necesitaban tanto de su presencia?, pensó, si era un asunto de vital importancia estaría ahí inmediatamente, encendió el auricular, colgando al reconocer los gritos de Beast Boy incitándolo a reunirse con ellos al nuevo salón de juegos para una revancha de la máquina de baile, esta vez lo apago, podían llamar a su teléfono ahora. El aparato rectangular parpadeo con una notificación encendiendo la pantalla, algo sobre el funeral de la policía encontrada muerta, puntualizando que esperaban recibir a Batman para ofrecer condolencias por la pérdida tanto a familiares como amigos, deslizo el dedo por la pantalla quitando esa absurda notificación, regreso a su tarea interrumpida de dormir, bostezando grande y tendido.

* * *

Un enorme espacio negro alrededor suyo lo recorre sin distinguir el camino que eta siguiendo o si existe alguna elevación que lo haga tropezar, no está seguro de cuánto tiempo lleva recorriendo pero le parece casi una eternidad, solo el eco de sus pasos resonando es lo que puede escuchar, cada vez más alto, más hueco, parece que su respiración corazón y voz están en modo silencioso, porque no hay más sonido que sus pasos, entonces llega a esta división, nos dos y uno de ellos se ilumina y decide tomarlo, prosiguiendo con el andar, seguro y recto, de nuevo no hay piedras, pero el sonido de sus pies contra el suelo comienza a irritarlo, ¿Cómo llego ahí?, se pregunta girando la cabeza en ambas direcciones e incluso deteniéndose para mirar hacia atrás.

Solo está envuelto en oscuridad ni siquiera el camino que eligió al estar iluminado puede verse y por alguna razón, si da la vuelta por completo para retroceder, un abismo es lo que le espera, deja caer sus hombros, girando sus pies, prosiguiendo el caminar, va tocando sus ropas e intenta llegar a donde se encuentran los compartimientos de su cinturón, pero es inútil, no está usando su traje de Robin, su ropa solo consiste en pantalón y camisa, no hay bolsillos, tampoco reloj, se lamenta no haberse dejado puesto el endemoniado comunicador.

Nuevas luces se encendían, dejando claros tres caminos, pensó en tomar el primero pero al poner su pie en aquella dirección, todo volvió a sombras, retirándose, las luces regresaron, pensó en tomar el segundo, pasó lo mismo, tenía que estar planeada la ruta, aunque no ocurrió eso cuando fueron solo dos caminos. Fue a por el tercero, notando que al cruzar por una especie de estructura en forma de arco destellaba una tonalidad amarilla. Recordaba algo relacionado al amarillo, la habitación se volvió blanca, mostrando paredes igualmente de ese color pero con cuadrados marcados por líneas finas en las paredes y el techo, encontrándose con una figura parada dándole la espalda, se detuvo ante una división marcada en el suelo, de su lado continuaba blanco del otro cuadros amarillos de dos tipos uno más claro y el otro más oscuro, parecidos a los cuadros bicolores en un tablero de ajedrez.

La figura amarilla seguía con la espalda puesta a él.

No obtendría respuesta si, solo se quedaba observando en que momento esa cosa se giraría o saldría a revelar su maligno plan con alguna temática absurda involucrando a toda la ciudad. Estando dentro la figura amarilla comenzó a moverse, eso fue esperado por él, lo desconcertante fue encontrar su rostro puesto sobre esa cosa, lentamente se acercó. Intento retroceder peor una pared de cristal evitaba que pudiera salir del tablero, una sensación recorrió por cada extremidad de su cuerpo, aterrizando en su corazón comenzando a dar latidos rápidos, el doppelganger amarillo paro a un brazo de distancia, primero una expresión vacía, ni siquiera sus pupilas mostraban reflejo, sonrió, una sonrisa extendida sin gracia, ¿estaba dándole algún mensaje silencioso?

\- Omega

Fue lo único que dijo, riendo más ampliamente, hasta que un grito idéntico al de una sirena de alarma salió por su boca, la palabra Omega continuo repitiéndose, apareciendo en las paredes y el techo. Su cuello fue sujetado, la sonrisa del doppelganger creció, sus ojos dilatándose aumentando su agarre, pronunciando incontrolablemente la palabra Omega, intento retirar las manos inútilmente traspasándolas, lanzo puñetazos y patadas pero cada una atravesaba el cuerpo amarillo, su risa se extendió, el sonido de alarma aumento y respirar le costaba, el tono amarillo se extendía sobre él.

\- Omega – susurro por última vez. Sus ojos se cerraron por la falta de aire al obstaculizar su garganta.

\- ¡Despierta Damian!

Las cobijas salieron volando, quedando la colcha más gruesa colgando de una esquina de la cama, toco su garganta buscando marcas que demostraron las acciones de su atacante colorido, pero no se sentía nada, ni siquiera algo caliente, pero mostraba dificultades para tragar saliva e incluso pronunciar palabras. Había una mano puesta sobre su hombro y otra apoyada en el filo del colchón, por el tono de piel reconoció instantáneamente a su dueña, alzando su rostro se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Raven, que disminuía su aura color purpura. Paso un rápido análisis, confirmando que aún se encontraba dentro de la torres, en su habitación, su cama y traje de Robin, tan solo el color del cielo comenzaba a cambiar para dar paso a la noche, tuvo suficiente tiempo de descanso, pero, entonces eso significaba que termino con una bizarra pesadilla donde se ahorcaba a sí mismo. Seco las gotas de sudor arrastrándose por su frente, llevándolas hasta su cabello, dejo caer su mano al frente, moviendo los dedos índice y pulgar jugo con las gotas dejadas – ¿Qué paso? – pregunto finalmente, comprobando por última vez que su garganta no tuviera moretones. Ella desvió la mirada, alejando la mano sobre su hombro, juntándola a la que se apoyaba en el colchón. – Raven – decir su nombre entre dientes era lo menos que le gustaba hacer, parecía un niño con berrinche.

Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos, dejando la mirada en el suelo, llevándola de nuevo a Damian – Necesito que seas honesto – tuvo el asentimiento del peli negro, prefirió ir directo al asunto, demasiadas prorrogas para escuchar la razón de su compañera para entrar sin permiso a su espacio privado – ¿Eres Omega?

No está seguro de que expresión tuvo al escuchar esa pregunta, ni siquiera si hizo algo como una expresión demostrando la sorpresa de saberse descubierto, comenzando a repasar donde pudo equivocarse, si los supresores no estaban haciendo su trabajo o la memoria que tan segura mantuvo en su cinturón quedo expuesta y con ello el informe, pero, eso ultimo no podría ser porque, entonces, su padre lo sabría. Apretó la sabana del colchón, inhalando aire y dejándolo salir despacio, miro directamente a Raven – ¿Quién te lo dije?

\- Nadie – dijo ella, acomodándose para sentarse a la orilla de la cama. Bajo la capucha de su traje, poniendo un poco de cabello tras su oreja – Intente contactar contigo por el comunicador, pero no respondiste.

\- Starfire, los llevo a un centro de juegos.

\- Sí, pero decide quedarme, algunas veces Beast Boy es… intenso. – Damian alzo sus cejas, con una sonrisa socarrona. – Demasiado intenso, más bien. En fin, me quede e intente llamarte no respondiste y vine a tu habitación y te escuche gritar como si algo te atacara.

\- ¿Y?

\- … – jugueteo con sus dedos – Entre, tenías una pesadilla. Te llame varias veces, no funciono, comenzaste a tener problemas para respirar y forcé tu mente para poder hacerte despertar. Lo vi, Damian – señalo Raven, alzando su índice, dejándolo cerca de la frente del peli negro – La representación del lado Omega.

\- ¿Representación?

\- Así es. Para cada uno es distinto, pueden elegir los colores primarios o no, usar su propia figura corporal real o transformarla. Es algo que se desarrolla en la zona del subconsciente. – explico tranquilamente, bajando su mano para regresarla al lado de su pierna. – Yo también poseo una, pero, la tuya, parecía querer matarte.

\- Ni se te ocurra decírselo a alguien. – Damian no dejaría pasar el tono amenazante y gravedad de su voz, sus ojos brillando con un toco asesino.

\- Batman notifico que eres Beta, sabes que desconocer el subgénero, pondría en peligro tu seguridad y la del equipo, Damian. – chasqueo la lengua, girándose para levantarse por el otro lado de la cama. Raven se puso de pie, dejando la capa rodear su cuerpo, quedando en silencio al ver a Damian incorporarse las partes de su vestimenta. – ¿Cuándo comenzaste el celo? – se aventuró a indagar, pero él, simplemente se abstuvo de responder, ignorando su presencia hasta que coloco el antifaz y fue por el comunicador metálico redondo. – Al menos se lo has dicho a Nightwing, ¿no?

Quedo detenido en su lugar, dejando caer los hombros, un poco de sus colmillos se notaron al rechinarlos, a pesar de su presente ceño fruncido remarcado por al antifaz, la mención del héroe altero los nervios de Damian, como si al momento justo de verlo se lanzaría sobre él para dejarlo incapacitado por todo un año y con posibles secuelas, impidiéndole retomar una vida nocturna de vigilancia. Giro con paso fuerte, pasando a un lado de Raven, dispuesto a dejar su habitación, la chica dejo caer sus cejas, preocupada de que hiciera alguna tontería, lo siguió, estando a cortos centímetros, ella hablo. – Soy tu amiga, Damian. Puedes confiar en mí.

\- Ja – rio, levantando la cabeza – Ya me han dicho eso antes.

\- Soy Omega como tú. – el conocimiento de los subgéneros en un gran grupo es básico, sobre todo, cuando se trata de jóvenes héroes en entrenamiento – ¿Qué más necesitas? – hubo una ligera desesperación de su parte, realmente no podía dejar que sufriera en silencio, no, después de la manera en que lo vio ahogarse en su sueño. Robin la encaro, pasando una mano por su cabello, teniendo la otra en su cintura, había dos gotas de lágrimas casi cayendo por las esquinas de sus ojos, el llanto no es algo con lo que le agrade lidiar.

\- Está bien. – Raven limpio las lágrimas, sonriendo ligeramente, agradeciendo. Damian se cruzó de brazos, rodando los ojos, apoyando su espalda sobre la puerta. – ¿Starfire te pidió que te quedaras?

\- En parte.

\- Ni una palabra.

\- Mis labios permanecerán sellados. – paso su índice sobre estos, obsequiándole un guiño a Damian.

\- Tus citas con Beast Boy finalmente te han afectado. - un puñetazo directo a su hombro fue lo que obtuvo por hablar de más.

* * *

Hay historias que consiguen asombrar al público e incluso cuando están son transmitidas a otras personas, cambiando las versiones, alargando partes e incluyendo otros hechos para tener un poco más de sabor, continuaron siendo solo historias, estar sin fundamentos o razones lógicas, solo existen para entretener y divertir, pregonar sueños, esperanzas y romanticismo. Entonces, cada palabra que ha brotado de los labios de Damian, continua siendo para Rachel una historia de esas, que no tiene sentido y deberían mostrarte la belleza del lazo existente entre Alfas y Omegas, en cambio solo presencio dolor, desprecio e ira, que le hicieron dudar, si todo iba dirigido exactamente al Alfa que se encargó de atenderlo durante su celo, o también había un poco para quienes mintieron sin pensar en su bienestar y que algún día conocería la verdad de su sub género. Llegando a mentir él mismo también, deshaciéndose de todas las pruebas, alterando información y escondiendo quien es, ignorando por completo la posibilidad de presentar un embarazo, pero, eso es lo último que le importa, solo quiere desaparecer esa pequeña parte suya que no tendría que existir, que lo hace débil, la presa que se disputaran.

Por supuesto, es algo que no permitirá, primero muerto, por eso es lo que ve luchar durante dos días más del celo, ingiriendo pastillas, cargando su cuerpo con colonias apestosas, hablando aún menos durante las misiones, encerrarse en su habitación al mínimo rastro de sus feromonas escapándose e incluso ignorar los llamados de Batman para hablar con él, siempre excusándose con algún proyecto, misión o salida por la ciudad con Rachel.

Starfire desafiando su paciencia, se acercara a los dos, en diferentes momentos, iniciando con Damian intentando confrontarlo, siempre prometiendo ser un hombro para poyarse, una oreja para escuchar y brazos listos para consolarlo, todo ello lo rechazara con una mueca de desagrado y un comentario hiriente, entonando que él no es como el resto de los tontos adoptados de su padre, alejándose en dirección al cuarto de entrenamiento desviándose para su habitación. Entonces procederá con ella, pidiendo conocer aquello que está lastimando a Damian, que lo devuelve al niño reacio a participar con ellos a formar parte de su equipo, desconocerá saberlo, explicando que Damian, aquel día en que todos se fueron al salón de juegos, permaneció dormido hasta su regreso. Ella le creara y agradecerá por sus intenciones, dejando todo al tiempo, porque Damian será el primero en habar cuando él vea que es necesario, coincide con Kori dando una pequeña sonrisa para finalmente acompañarla a la cocina por bocadillos.

Y ocurrió casi con un día para el termino de siete días de celo, observando por la pequeña hendidura dejada por la puerta corrediza, la pantalla de comunicaciones muestra una capucha negra, con dos orejas puntiagudas, frente a esta una cabellera rojiza larga vistiendo sus ropas de entrenamiento tras la sesión de la tarde. –  **Tu mismo hiciste el análisis, Batman.**

**\- Puede que los datos se alteraran, pero el reporte impreso señala que Robin es Omega.**

**\- ¿Cómo pudo cambiarlo?**

**\- Ingresando a la base de datos principal, probablemente.**

**\- Si es una suposición entonces no lo hizo. Desconfías de tu propio hijo.**

**\- Eso es algo que a ti no te compete, Starfire.**

**\- ¡Por supuesto que me compete! –** golpeo el teclado con sus palmas, alzando la derecha y apuntando con el índice –  **Robin es un miembro de los titanes, mientras él esté aquí es mi responsabilidad, por tanto rechazo la solicitud hecha para que vaya a Gotham, tienes suficientes manos.**

**\- Déjame hablar con Nightwing.**

**\- Una lástima, pero soy la líder, no servira que Dick intervenga. Hasta luego, Batman. –** la llamada finalizo, Rachel transpiro un sudor frio, dando un paso hacia atrás, notando a Starfire suspirar, moviendo insistentemente su pie derecho, iniciando otra llamada, a la cual ya no presto atención, de inmediato fue a buscar a Robin, las sospechas de su sub genero ya habían comenzado.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, estaba en la sala de entrenamiento destruyendo suficientes robots para que el presupuesto de la torre se viera en peligro, además de heridas que podían matar a cualquiera, excepto, que eso solo se trataba del previo calentamiento. Lo saco, alegando que necesitaba su ayuda en un prototipo en que estaba trabajando y aunque Cyborg se ofreció amablemente en asesorarla, lo rechazo, siendo puntual en que necesitaba a Robin para esto, nadie más. El peli negro fue con ella, a regañadientes y con un poco de sudor cayendo por su frente.

Se alejaron hasta entrar en la habitación de Rachel, recargado en la pared, Damian espero. – Batman… sospecha de ti.

\- ¿Que?

\- Escuche que te solicitan en Gotham para probar cámaras de Oracle y hacerte el análisis de nuevo.

\- ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

\- Sale de comunicaciones, Starfire recibió la solicitud. - dijo Raven, viendo un ceño fruncido. Robin presiono su labio inferior con el pulgar.

\- Parece que no borre todos los informes, quizás tenia uno impreso y no lo noto. - dio como hipótesis, si tomo el tiempo para contactarse con Starfire, pero seguramente dudaba.

\- Ella vendrá a hablar directamente contigo. - una gota de panico se deslizaba por la voz de Raven - Y esta vez, no te dejara en paz hasta saber si eres o no un Beta.

\- Si lo pones de esa manera – se alejó de la pared, abriendo la puerta – entonces ha llegado el momento de poner en marcha el plan.

\- ¿Plan?, ¿Qué plan?

Todo fue orquestado tras bambalinas del talón que ya había sido levantado, pero al ser ella una mera espectadora que de vez en cuando respondía a las preguntas que el narrador lanzaba al público, siguió ese mismo hilo, temiendo que si subía al escenario convertiría arruinaría la historia. Pero, el personaje principal quiere alejarse del escenario y crear su propia historia, ¿A quién se la contara?

Ella no puede subir a ese escenario, porque se prometió ser solo una más de las tantas personas que están sentadas en las sillas, observando, aplaudiendo y expresando con su rostro las emociones que transmite el acto. Ahora con el nuevo escenario que el personaje principal va a realizar, lejos de esos ojos, significa ¿Qué ella puede subir?

Así que, se aleja de la butaca en la primera fila del escenario, con los reflectores alumbrando el escenario, buscando por la parte trasera al protagonista que comienza armar su pequeña obra de teatro.

\- Te ayudare – ella también quiere formar parte de ese acto inicial.

Las calles de Gotham, peligrosas por el día y por la noche una muerte segura a penas coloques un pie fuera de la seguridad de tu hogar, un momento ideal para que el crimen haga su acto de aparición y agita aún más las vidas de quienes se atreven a estar fuera en ese horario. Hay un repaso de su tarea asignada, moviéndose entre las sombras de los edificios y que la luz de la luna esta oculta por algunas nubes y los gases contaminantes de la ciudad, escucha el zumbido de su comunicador, deteniéndose a un edificio de distancia las figuras encapuchadas de los miembros del equipo de Batman.

Sube el volumen de su comunicador, escuchando cuidadosamente que cada uno tendrá una zona de patrullaje, asegurándose de pasar por las cámaras instaladas como sus puntos de llegada, sus imágenes serán tomadas por Oracle y al finalizar, regresaran donde mismo, para tener sus rutas normales yendo por binas.

Convencer a Starfire fue complicado, ella cuestiono los motivos de Robin para regresar a Gotham siendo sigilosa con el tema del subgénero, pero él solo dijo que ellos lo necesitarían o dejarían infinidad de puntos ciegos que lamentarían después y tendría que soportar escucharlos lamentarse, maldecirse y recordarse porque son tan impotentes, volviéndolos discursos que prefería reservarse para una novela dramática.

Todo se trataba de la eficiencia de su papel, apenas terminaría regresaría.

Robin se fue por su ruta, encendiendo su comunicador privado –  **Llevan repitiendo el patrón de vigilancia por dos días.**

**\- Quedan muchos puntos ciegos en esas cámaras, están pensando en hacerlas moverse cada tres segundos.**

**\- ¿Sera mañana?**

**\- Es la última vuelta, que la imagen y resolución sean claras por la noche y que por el día la luz no haga contraste.**

**\- La cámara al final de tu ruta es la que está peor, ¿se los has dicho?**

**\- No. Es ahí donde tu poder es esencial Raven.**

**\- Ok.**

Usando binoculares observo a Robin saltar entre los edificios usando su gancho, se mantuvo fuera del rango de las cámaras y oculta por la pared de una bodega sobre un techo. Llego al edificio marcado con la cámara y escucho la voz de Robin, cubrió las cámaras de la ruta con sus poderes, rodeando con un campo a Robin entorpeciendo el rastreador. Fue una carrera contra reloj, podía escuchar las voces alteradas de Red Robin y Batgirl preguntando a Robin como se encontraba. En cuanto estuvo a su lado, tomo su brazo, iniciando el vuelo, envueltos por su poder, deslizándose con las pocas sombras matutinas hasta que el rango de distancia creció y sus localizaciones fueron imprecisas. El rastreador y comunicador de Robin fueron destruidos por él mismo, se detuvieron hasta que un viejo edificio de seis pisos a punto de desmoronarse a aprecio en su vista, ingresando a este por la escalera de incendios a uno de los apartamentos. – ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? – pregunto ella, asomándose por la ventana mirando en todas direcciones por si alguno de los murciélagos realizaba su gran entrada.

\- Una corta temporada.

\- ¿Y después? – inquirió, colocando las manos en su cadera. – Robin.

\- Agradezco la colaboración Raven, de aquí me encargo yo.

\- Estamos metidos en este embrollo juntos. Por lo menos dame alguna pista.

\- No necesitas saberlo – retiro su capucha, dejándola caer sobre un sillón roto de dos plazas – Vete.

\- ¿Buscaras la manera de volverte Beta? – tanteo el terreno con una pregunta absurda pero que podría contener algo de cierto.

\- Eso es una estupidez – rio en sarcasmo, dándole la espalda a la de cabellos violetas – Sal de aquí.

\- Entiendo – camino hasta el peli negro, poniendo una mano en cada hombro y pegando su frente a los cabellos oscuros – Mantente en contacto. – Ella salió del lugar, dejando atrás a Robin. Así es como el telón con el primer acto se cerraba, ¿Qué seguirá?, observar el desenvolvimiento de esta historia o entrometerse de lleno para ser junto al protagonista un personaje importante, dos opciones que se le presentaron, por tanto necesitaba pensarlo con calma, y encontrar una respuesta para sí misma que no fuera tan limitada.

Se deshizo de todo su traje, escondiéndolo en una bolsa metiéndolo a un agujero del armario, cubriéndolo con algunas de las tablas zafadas. Tomo la mochila con algunas ropas, rebuscando un cuadro de papel gris, la tinta se notaba desgastada pero la imagen aún se conseguía apreciar, abajo el nombre de la persona.

\- Pria Jonsson

Afuera del apartamento se escucharon los pasos de una persona subiendo por las escaleras y maldiciendo su suerte por estar embarazada y vivir en un cuarto piso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**EXTRA 2. FIDELIDAD POR ELECCIÓN.**

* * *

Recuerda a las personas que cruzan el umbral de la puerta, lo saludan alegremente y el corresponde con lamidas en sus rostros, meneando su cola y siguiéndolos hasta donde van, esperando a que regresen para seguir jugando. Al menos en eso consiste su rutina, luego regresa con su auténtico dueño y pasa el tiempo recostado a sus pies o saliendo al jardín a practicar con la pelota que compro especialmente o ese objeto plano circular que lanza por al aire y vuela alto.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada alerta sus orejas puntiagudas, alguien ha regresado, si no mal recordaba, el humano con el nombre del gato negro y el padre de su dueño mencionaron algo sobre salir y regresar tarde, probablemente olvidaron algún cachivache humano que es indispensable para mostrar su autoridad o elegancia. Quizás, deberían pedir consejos a Alfred, el gato siempre camina con sus patas seguras e incluso al tirar algo de los estantes continúa con su misma pose, pensándolo bien, sería mejor si se lo pedirían a él, los perros también pueden ser elegantes.

Troto un poco, olfateando el aroma para dar reconocimiento de su portador, sus pupilas se dilataron, alzando la velocidad para dar de lleno con el humano predilecto de su dueño, saltándole encima y dándole más lamidas de las que tiene con otros. Ladro con alegría, meneando su cola, recibiendo las caricias y palabras de complacencia por verle, ese humano siempre le saludaba con efusividad, si el también fuera un perro podrían llevarse bien y salir a correr por los jardines, incluso a su dueño no se le dificultaría mostrarse cariñoso con él.

Por supuesto, porque ser un perro sería mejor. - ¿Cómo se vería ese gato como perro? – pensó Titus, bajando de Richard, con sus patas de regreso al suelo. Una caricia a su cabeza, principalmente sus orejas, seguida de la pregunta que tanto estuvo esperando pero olvido que llegaría por comenzar a imaginar a todos los miembros de esa casa en perros.

Ladro tomando la delantera en el camino sabiendo que el humano lo seguiría de cerca, deteniéndose en el gran mueble con un circulo encima y algunos símbolos extraños, su nombre, reloj, sino recordaba mal. El agradecimiento llego con la promesa de comida en forma de premios, agito su cola en emoción acompañada de dos ladridos. Se despidió entrando por el lugar donde el reloj fue removido, se alejó, con su lengua salivando por la increíble cantidad de premios que recibiría, cada uno seguramente delicioso y fuera de esa dieta aburrida en la que su dueño lo metió por declararlo más pesado que antes comprometiendo su movilidad durante las misiones en que su ayuda seria requerida.

A veces su dueño decía cosas extrañas. Entonces tomaría una pequeña siesta a un lado de la chimenea o debajo del escritorio del estudio del padre de su dueño y luego hablaría con Alfred sobre esas misiones.

Acurrucándose cerca de las escaleras soltó un gran bostezo, usando sus patas delanteras como almohadas, dejando sus parpados caer y comenzar a dormir.

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo fue el que transcurrio dormitando, recuerda vagas imágenes de sus sueños, implicando a su dueño y algunos juguetes nuevos, pero el olor apareció tan fuerte y espeso que no dudo en levantarse de golpe, alzar sus orejas y mostrar los colmillos, buscando en todas direcciones el aroma que le advertía sobre el peligro rondando cerca. Aspirando profundamente lo identifico, asustándolo y dejándolo sorprendido, no tenía tiempo de estar dudando, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, casi tropezando, se detuvo en una puerta, el olor desprendido con enormes cantidades provocaba que su nariz goteara por el moco, calando en su garganta para entorpecer sus cuerdas vocales y no dejara otro ladrido llamando a los ocupantes de la habitación.

\- "¿Qué está pasando?" – necesitaba alejarse para respirar aire fresco, su cuerpo no obedecía, el instinto ordenaba permanecer pegado, esperando porque la puerta fuera abierta finalmente y atacar al enemigo de su dueño.

Por mucho que se tratara del humano favorito de su dueño, por el que a veces huele como una hembra lista para copular con su macho e ignora ese hecho – salvo por Alfred – desgarraría su cuello usando sus colmillos, todo con tal de proteger a Damian, su dueño y amigo.

Alfred apareció por el corredor, siguiendo el mismo aroma, mientras que él se acostumbró suficiente como para que su cuerpo dejara de producir moco en su nariz y lágrimas por sus ojos. Tuvieron una pequeña conversación, en la cual Alfred se encontraba satisfecho de que su dueño finalmente estuviera al lado del humano favorito, ¿es que no se daba cuenta?, no había motivo de celebración con ese aroma desprendido por el humano favorito.

Y el aroma cambio, ha algo más dulce, el del otro humano también significaba peligro, huir, correr.

¡Atacarlo!

Ladro con su garganta adolorida y reseca, rasguño la madera – "¡DETENTE HUMANO FAVORITO!" – sería una oración que repetiría infinitamente hasta que sus garras rompieran la madera o estas se rompieran, necesitaba una entrada. Alfred le acompañó con maullidos y el uso de sus propias garras, agradeció el gesto, finalmente ambos se encontraban dentro de la misma frecuencia, pero el gato no resistió más y termino cayendo.

Tan solo con el susurro lastimero del nombre de su dueño.

Continuo hasta que el sabor a sangre se expandió por todo sus hocico, la lengua le cosquilleaba y sus colmillos dolían sintiéndose suaves, las patas no conseguían sostener su cuerpo y podía ver sus garras sin menos filo a punto de quebrarse y dejar escapar sangre. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Los aromas tan intensos fueron despejándose, combinándose y volviéndose uno solo, pero la señal de alerta no disminuía, sabía que tenía que protegerlo a cualquier costo. Un último gran ladrido no para entrar sino una amenaza directa, a penas lo viera, jamás permitiría que se le acercara de nuevo.

Arrastro el cuerpo de Alfred a una esquina del pasillo, sujetándolo con el hocico por su cuerpo lanzo al minino sobre su lomo, dejándolo ahí para que descansara, se recostó sobre sus patas delanteras como almohadas, lamiendo los restos de sangre que comenzaba a escurrir, se veía horrible pero no se comparaba al dolor que su dueño experimento. Algo terrible ocurrió en ese lugar y ninguno pudo detenerlo, no hubo manera de ser de ayuda.

Entonces las palabras que su joven dueño pronuncio respecto a la dieta y una misión, resonaron como una campana de entrenamiento. Si se refería a esto, previendo que en algún momento correría peligro al lado de su humano favorito, le confió una tarea importante pero no supo comprenderla del todo.

Demasiado tarde para ello. – "Te prometo Damian que no volveré a dejarte. Protegerte es mi misión." – Finalmente sus parpados cedieron, respirando tranquilamente, demostrando que había cedido a que su cuerpo descansara.

Cuando volviera a despertar, sería un Titus diferente, uno que ya no tendría un humano favorito, en cambio se dedicaría a darle caza para que pagara por su osadía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por la lectura.**

**Espero disfrutaran este capítulo.**

**La verdad no esperaba introducir algún tema… dramático en la historia, jajaja, se fue de colado aquello.**

**Cualquier duda, pregunta o sugerencia es bienvenida, a mí, en lo personal me sirven en mejorar y corregir aspectos de mi escritura. (Enserio, solo vayan a ver mis primeras historias, jajaja, nada que ver.)**

**¡Bye-bye!**

* * *

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO N° 7. ELECCIÓN VARIADA.**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
